Pokemon: Next Generation
by evanscinemas1
Summary: A collection of short stories and OneShots revolving around my story, 'End of the Journey' and its sequel 'Dead Islands'. They will be self contained, but add to the overall storyline. Can just be read as OneShots if readers prefer! Rated M for just in case.
1. A New Addition

**Hello Pokemon world! First things first, this is not a FULL sorry. This will be a bunch of mini stories in one (or OneShots, whichever you prefer). They will take place within my established universe of Pokemon, revolving around 'End of the Journey'. So if you read these, you'll more than likely miss some things. Of course everyone is welcome to read regardless :) just letting you all know that some things probably won't make sense without having read 'End of the Journey.'**

 **The names of each story will be the chapter title. Some may follow Ash, some may follow Gary, and some may follow an original character of mine. It all just depends on what comes to mind! I have a few stories already planned, so those will be written sometime in the future. Also, if anyone has an idea they think would be awesome, please share! Wouldn't it be cool to see a story idea of yours be worked into the overall story I've got going?**

 **Anyway's, have fun with the mini stories, and I hope everyone enjoys them! Be sure to subscribe so you don't miss when one comes out! Their releases will be random and sporadic, as my main focus will be in the sequel to 'End of the Journey'.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was not a patient man. Sure he had matured with his age, and learned how to keep his own impatience in check, but sometimes he just couldn't sit still. Yet...he had no other choice...

Currently he was cramped up in his office, tapping a pen against his desk continuously. Staring at the monitor of his computer, looking over the same screen he had been on for the last hour. Looking might not be the right word, his eyes were glossed over, and his brain was going a mile minute. Why? Well, for a lot of reasons.

To start, a week ago Lance had appointed him an honorary member of the Elite Four. Not just any member either, but the Champ! The Leader! The Master! Yes, Ash Ketchum was officially now a Pokemon Master. On paper that is. A while back he had decided that it was his strong bond he created with each of his Pokemon that made him a Master, not the official title itself. Still, it was awesome to hear people call him 'Master Ash'.

Another reason, Kanto and Johto were officially rebuilt. It may have taken nearly two years since the Dominion's had their downfall, but they were here, and that was an exciting prospect! Hoenn was nearing completion, with Sinnoh not too far behind. Unova and Kalos were fairing well, but the Orange Islands were the one part of the world still struggling. Much of the islands ecosystems were badly damaged from the near constant storms during the war. It would take much, much longer to restore the islands to their original states, and even then they may never be the same.

And finally, Misty. Yes his mind was always on his lovely wife, but recently it was more so than usual. And that was saying a lot with Ash. Nine months they'd been married, nine months had the fiery redhead been Mrs. Misty Ketchum. But that wasn't why she was on his brain recently. That honor was awarded to the little bundle of joy that was about to enter the world. The Ketchum's were having another baby! And it was due any day now.

He groaned, tossing his pen onto the desk and watched lazily as it rolled off the side and fell to the flat carpet. Pulling his PokeGear from his pocket, he checked it for the hundredth time that day. Which was unnecessary, just like all the other times, he had left the device on loud. Meaning that since he hadn't heard it ring or ding, that meant no one had called or texted. Another groan escaped his throat as he shoved the device back into his pocket. The anxiety was killing him!

There was a quick knock at his door, then it opened to reveal Lance stepping into his office. He paused upon seeing Ash's anxious expression, and blinked before he remembered. With a chuckle he said, "You gotta relax. She'll call the minute labor starts."

"I knoowwww!" Ash drawled. "But that doesn't make the waiting go any faster."

The Dragon Master shook his head, then glanced around the room. The office was his old one, light blue carpet, white walls, and one large window overlooking the grounds of the Plateau. Ash had redecorated, taking away much of the 'office' look. On his desk sat multiple photos of his family, his Pokemon, and his friends. Around the room were the same old filing cabinets and bookshelves that Lance remembered, but different Pokemon ornaments were now scattered here and there. A Pikachu plushie, a Snorlax bobble head, different paintings and drawings of Legendary Pokemon, etc.

Ash leaned forward and picked up one of the photo frames before him, looking down on it with the same anxious expression he had had for hours. The picture was of himself and Misty, standing together outside of their home in New Pallet. A one year old Delia was pulling on Ash's hair as he wrapped his arm around Misty. The baby seemed to almost be trying to leave her mothers arms and jump to her daddy.

"Won't be long and you'll have to retake the family photo," Lance spoke, moving to take the armchair across from Ash's desk.

The black haired man smiled and replaced the photo, "What brings you in here Lance? More issues with the Orange Islands?"

"Not this time," he said a little distantly. "It's actually about one of our official's reports."

Ash cocked his head quizzically. Since Lance had stepped down from the title of Kanto and Johto Champion, he had taken on the role of Mentor and Advisor to Ash. His official title was now the League's Ambassador. No report filed throughout the League went anywhere without first going through him. Why the sudden change of workflow for the Dragon Master? Maybe it was because he was tired of being the leader. Or maybe it was because he hadn't attempted to capture a single Pokemon since his team had been completely wiped out in the Dominion War. Or maybe it was so he could spend more time with Dawn. Whatever the reason, Ash had been supportive of anything and everything Lance had required.

"They were returning from a League meeting in Sinnoh," Lance continued. "Coming over the mountains he noticed a man down below. He was clad in a black shirt, with a red cap, and red jacket bearing a large C on the back."

At the mention of the red hat and jacket, Ash's brow knit together, "You don't think-."

"Unless your father dyed his hair blonde, then no, I don't," the Dragon Master said. "However, once this man spotted our Official, he grabbed a parcel and bolted."

"The Official didn't try to follow?"

"He wisely deemed it more necessary to inform us. Running after someone who doesn't want to be seen can have dire consequences."

"Good point," Ash nodded. "So, what do you advise? I think we should send a team to investigate what the man could've been doing out there."

"I agree," the former Champion smiled. "You're a natural at this you know."

Ash snorted, "If you say so. I didn't think being a Master meant I had to run Kanto."

"And Johto," Lance added with a laugh. "You have the entire League to assist you. It's not as daunting as it feels. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so-" Ash's pocket vibrated suddenly with a catchy tune. Almost as if he were having a spas attack, he jumped harshly and fumbled with getting his hand into his jeans. Finally he whipped out the device and read that he received a text message from May. Lance stifled his chuckle at the raven's expression. Flipping open the screen, Ash read...

 _MISTY IS HAVING THE BABY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I'm rushing her to the hospital right now, Cameron is on his way to get you. MISTY IS HAVING THE BABY!_

One...two...three...Then his brain clicked into gear and he shouted, "MISTY'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Lance nearly shot out of his skin at the sudden outburst, and opened his mouth to speak, but Ash continued, "I GOTTA GO! Lance you got this right? Right! See you later!"

And he was out the door in a trail of dust, leaving Lance alone in the room. He hurled himself down the hall, bobbing and weaving through League individuals as they went about their work day. "Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!"

He sent a stack of papers flying from one man's hands, and he scoffed as Ash shouted a quick apology. Faster he ran down the hall, sliding to a stop outside the elevators. Over and over and over he pressed the down button. Again and again and again. He missed his daughters birth because he was saving the planet, he was NOT going to miss the birth of his son! HIS son! That sounded so perfect in his head.

"Uh Master Ash?" A woman approached him from behind. "The elevators are down for the month, remember?"

SHIT! How could he have forgotten that?!

"Thanks!" He shot her way, and bolted past her without another word. He raced back the way he had came, barreling into the man with the stack of papers. Sending the freshly collected documents into the air once more. The man had more than a scoff to say this time...

Ash didn't hear what he said though, he was throwing open the emergency escape doors, sprinting into the narrow stairway, and missing the first three steps. He stumbled down the first flight of stairs, barely catching himself on the railing before he hit the wall. Recovering as swiftly as possible, he was off once again, running down the multiple floors. Not soon enough for his liking did he burst into the lobby of the Indigo Plateau. Indigo...he still had to race to Pallet! Shitshitshit!

The patrons of the large room watched him curiously as he ran, moving out of his way so as not to be ran over. His PokeGear rang as he crossed the threshold to the outside, and with a quick motion, he flipped it out and answered, "Hello?!"

It was Cameron, "Ash! I've just left Viridian, give me twenty minutes tops and I'll be there!"

"You've just NOW left Viridian?!"

"Do you know how FAST I'm driv-" SMASH! Ash's shoelace must've come untied during his running, because it caught under his other foot and he fell face first into the dirt. The PokeGear shattered beneath him, splintering into thousands of pieces. He groaned into the grass and pushed himself up, seeing the broken device beneath him. Dammit! What now?! Cameron wouldn't be able to find him now...unless he met Cameron at the highway into Indigo.

His impulsiveness kicking in, his shoes slipped on the grass as he tried to gain traction. Of course, forgetting to tie his shoelace back up, and tripping on it once again only ten feet away. DAMMIT! In a frenzy, he tied it into a messy knot he was sure wouldn't come loose. Now, finally! He was off across the grounds of the Plateau, racing for the gates. The League guards watched him quizzically, turning to each other in confusion. Like a sonic boom, Ash roared past them, not bothering to check out with his I.D. They should know who he was anyways. He'd deal with the repercussions later.

The town of Indigo sat at the bottom of the hill, and he carelessly maneuvered his way down the path. The noonday sun beat down on him, and the breeze informed him of the massive quantities of sweat forming on his skin. That's ok, he'd take a shower later when-His foot caught a small rock, and his balance was lost.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" The shout escaped him as he slammed into the dirt and began to roll down the hill. Toppling head over heals, feeling the burn in his eyes and the taste of dust in his mouth.

"Ivysaur! Grab him!" Something snaked its way around Ash's midriff and he halted with a loud 'oof!' Jus time too, he blinked once to fix his blurry eyesight and found himself face to face with a large boulder. Wrapped around his torso was a thick, green vine holding him in place. It set him down gently, and he stood up.

"Are you ok?" A green haired woman approached him, looking worriedly over his dirty and tattered state.

"Just fine!" He called as he started to sprint away again. "My wife is in labor! Gotta go! Thanks for the save!"

And he was out of earshot before she could say another word. He made it down the hill and into town without another incident, running as fast as he was able. Ignoring red 'do not cross' lights, and swerving around the people making their own way through town. Things may have been back to normal for a while now, but it was still odd to Ash that people were just out walking around.

"SHIT!" He shouted as two Machoke, carrying a large mirror out of a building, cut off his path. Thinking fast, he dropped, sliding underneath the mirror as the two Pokemon called their names alarmingly. In what would probably be considered graceful for Ash, he hopped from the slide to his feet and resumed sprinting. The owner of the shop shouted after him as he raced further away.

How much longer did he have to intercept Cameron? Uhhh, good question. Another large hill was coming up, with the sidewalks and road curving down to the bottom. A group of teenagers were playing near the top with skateboards, and one panicked as he saw Ash coming. His feet slipped off his board and it shot straight for Ash. The Master's mind somewhere else currently, he stepped directly onto the wheeled wooden board, and shouted as it took off with him on it. He fought to keep his balance as he rapidly approached the hill, and his terrified screams faded from the teens as Ash went over.

Faster and faster he picked up speed as he rocketed down the hill...straight into oncoming traffic at the bottom! "NonononononononNOOOOOOO!"

His hands instinctively went up to shield his face, blocking his view as the skateboard carried him right into the road. The wind of cars rushed by him, and horns blared loudly. An impact he was waiting for never came, and he peeked through his fingers. Relief washed over him as he noticed he was back on the sidewalk and out of harms way. Digging his heels into the pavement, he stopped the board and bailed off, returning to his running. He wasn't a skater, that much he knew for sure!

Finally, sweet, sweet finally! He made it to the edge of the town, coming to a stop by the highway and leaned against a tree for support.

"Ash?!" Cameron's voice made him jump, and he turned to see the man in May's little red car. Looking at him as if he couldn't believe Ash was standing there. "Did you run down here?!"

His luck was doing good today! Here's to hoping Ash didn't have to push it anymore, "Yea-...hurry-let...'s go!"

Gasping for breath, he moved around the car and quickly hopped in the passengers seat. Realizing something, he asked, "What's May taking Misty to the hospital with?!"

Putting the car back in gear, and doing a u-turn, Cameron replied, "Serena was visiting. So they took her car."

"Oh, ok," the black haired man breathed out, relaxing into the seat. The air conditioner felt good on his sweaty skin.

"Dude, you reek," Cameron wrinkled his nose. "Why on earth did you run down from the Plateau?"

"Smashed my phone," Ash told him. "Had to make sure you could find me."

"Didn't want to stay put? I KNEW you were at the Plateau."

Ash turned a little red, his brain had been in overdrive and running seemed like a good idea at the time, "Guess not."

Cameron rolled his eyes, cracking Ash's window just slightly to air out his sweaty stench. On they drove, speeding through the countryside and speeding into Viridian. At Ash's urging, Cameron barely paid attention to the traffic signs. Slowing just enough to make sure they wouldn't crash into someone else.

"So, you asked May yet?" Ash asked suddenly.

"Asked her what?!" The brown haired man asked a little too quickly. The smirk spreading across Ash's face only caused Cameron to gulp. "No...I haven't."

"Dude!" Ash tried to sound like he was going to scold Cam, but he couldn't help the chuckle in his voice. "You trained a friggin Groudon, but you can't propo-"

"I need a special moment!" Cameron interrupted. "It has to be perfect, she deserves no less."

That hit home for Ash, "I guess I can understand that."

"I'll do it," he affirmed. "Brock and Gary are on my case about it too. Even Serena has been dropping massive hints."

Ash laughed out loud, "She's always been a romantic."

"It's a wonder she hasn't asked Gary," Cameron remarked playfully. To which Ash nodded his agreement as he continued to laugh. Soon they were leaving the city limits of Viridan and into the countryside between it and New Pallet. A flock of Pidgey took to the sky as they rocketed past, the birds scattering frantically. After a while, Ash took a glance down at the speedometer.

"Hey Cam, think we can go faster?"

"I'm going ninety-five!"

"So, not faster?"

"If we destroyed May's car, she'd destroy us."

"Oh, ok. I guess. If you say-SO!"

His anxiety to make it home in time took over, and Ash lunged over to Cameron's side of the car. He shoved on the drivers leg, pushing it into the gas pedal hard. The car jolted forward harshly, rapidly picking up speed.

"ASH!" They reached a hundred and thirty before...BOOM! The hood of the car blew off its hinges, shooting smoke into the air and filling the cabin. They coughed and gagged as Cameron tried to roll down the windows. Ash stuck his head outside, gasping for fresh air as the plumes of smoke billowed behind them. Slowly the car rolled to a stop, hissing and puffing from the engine. They bailed out, waving their hands to their faces for faster fresh air.

Turning back to the car, with water pouring from his burning eyes, Cameron cried out, "Oh noooooo, May's going to kill me..."

"Seems to me like she needed a new car," Ash sputtered, blinking to help with the itching the smoke had caused. They made their way to the front of the vehicle, staring hopelessly at the funnel of black smoke rising from the now hoodless front. "Looks like we'll have to ride on your Charizard."

Snapping, Cameron rounded on Ash, "We wouldn't have to ride ANY Pokemon if you wouldn't have forced us to blow the engine!"

"You were going too slow!" Ash countered, his subconscious scolding him because he knew the other man was right.

"Nearly a hundred was too SLOW?! That's how fast BOTH of us will have to go when we tell May what happened!"

Noting that a confrontation about the vehicle would have to come, Ash decided it should be later with the brunette instead of between the two males, "We'll deal with it tonight. For now, let's just get me to the hospital. I can't miss this."

Cameron visibly relaxed, but his shoulders slumped, "Guess I shoulda mentioned...I didn't bring my Pokemon."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! I was kinda shoved out the door the minute Misty's water broke! Where's YOUR Pokemon at?"

Ash turned red, "I kinda left them at the Plateau."

A silence rang between the two as they both simultaneously realized what that meant, and coming to the same conclusion, the two friends broke into a rapid sprint.

* * *

"AAAGGHHHH!" Misty screamed, sweat dripping from her bangs. She lay in one of the most uncomfortable hospital beds she had ever encournered, her legs propped open with a doctor between them. Beside her stood May, Serena deciding to wait in the lobby, and a handful of nurses shuffling back and forth as they worked. May, holding Misty's hand, winced as the red heads hand crushed her own.

"You're doing great Mrs. Ketchum," the doctor said. "Just try not to push so much."

"Agh!" She grunted. "May! Where! Is! ASH!"

The man's name escaped her like a Demon, and May had to fight the urge to run for cover, "He's coming! Cameron should be almost back by now!"

Glancing up at the clock, May scowled. They actually should have been there ten minutes ago!

* * *

Down in the lobby, Serena paced frantically. Constantly looking at the clock behind the front desk with every minute change. Joining her with their worries, but seated in the waiting chairs, were Dawn, Lance, and Gary. Who was holding the nearly two year old Delia, having been handed to him by Serena.

"Where are they?!" She finally cried, throwing her arms into the air. Dawn stood up, moving over to the window to see if she could see them coming. The parking lot however, was nearly empty with no signs of either Ash or Cameron.

"No need to worry," she tried to reassure the group. "I'm sure they're almost here."

"No need to worry," Gary started in his usual, mocking tone. "Even though Lance beat Ashy here?"

The former Champ raised a brow, "He has a point. Ash left much sooner than I did."

"Why didn't he just catch a ride with you?" Serena asked him pointedly, to which Lance replied with a slight smile, "You think he wanted to wait around on me?"

The honey blonde groaned, knowing Ash as well as anyone else, she replied, "No."

"Well we'll be in for some entertainment," Gary smirked as he adjusted a sleeping Del in his arms. "Misty will KILL him if he's late."

"THERE THEY ARE!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger out the window. Serena raced to the bluenette's side, practically flattening herself against the glass. Sure enough, Ash and Cameron were sprinting across the pavement. Dirty, tattered, out of breath, and glistening with sweat.

"Why are they running?" Dawn asked. "Didn't you say they had May's car?"

"Oh please let them have done something to her car," Gary crossed his fingers. "Please, please, please!"

"You're not helping Gary," Serena snapped at her boyfriend, who simply shrugged with a grin.

The front doors burst open, and the two running men raced inside. Ash immediately began to frantically shout, "Misty! Misty! I'm here!"

"Ash! This way," Serena told him firmly, and he took notice of everyone there for the first time. She grabbed his arm and hauled him through a set of double doors beside the receptionists desk. The lady behind the counter went to stop them, but Ash was in to much of a hurry to hear her.

"Sooo," Gary practically sang, smirking Cameron's way as he leaned against the window gasping for breath by Dawn. "What'd you do to May's car?"

* * *

May jumped as the door exploded open and Ash rushed in, immediately followed by Serena. Misty shouted his name in relief, and he took May's spot of holding his wife's hand, "Made it!"

"And I'm going to kill you for being late-Agh!"

"Excuse me, are you the father?" A nurse tried to budge between them.

Misty didn't like that, "OF COURSE HE'S THE FATHER! WHY ELSE WOULD I THREATEN HIS ASS FOR BEING LATE!"

Everyone in the room recoiled at her shout, and the nurse immediately moved away. Focusing on a new task, "Alright, only the father is allowed. Shoo! Shoo!"

She ushered Serena and May outside, with the brunette opening her mouth to retaliate, "But I've been in there the entire-"

The door slammed shut in her face, "-Time."

The two girls stood there for a moment, taken back by the sudden way they were thrown from the room.

"Guess we should go wait in the lobby with the others," Serena half suggested, and May scowled, then nodded. She followed the honey blonde back into the lobby, the frown still evident on her face. Upon entering, she noticed someone wasn't there.

"Where's Cameron?

"Bathroom," Gary instantly informed her. "Said he needed to go badly."

The smirk on his face was unsettling, but May let it slide. Sometimes you just never knew what Gary was getting at. Unbeknownst to her however, Cameron was in the bathroom ridding himself of the sweat covering his skin.

* * *

Finally, after two long hours of waiting, the group in the lobby were called up. Brock had arrived not long after Ash himself, carrying in the twins. Dawn, May, and Serena had fawned over them. Fussing happily over Brent's bright pink hair.

As they made their way to Ash and Misty's room, the women were giddy with excitement, while the men watched them with amusement. Baby Del, now back in Serena's arms, had awoken. Clapping vibrantly as she looked around at the expectant faces. The nurse slowly opened the door to Misty's room, and they funneled inside. An audible gasped escaped the three women.

Ash sat on the edge of the bed beside Misty, who was sitting up holding a tiny bundle of blankets. Both parents had wide, beaming smiles on their faces. Sticking out from the blankets, was a tuft of black hair resembling Ash and baby Delia's. As they approached the bed, Serena handed Del over to Ash as he reached for her.

Misty unfolded the blankets to better reveal the new baby to the audience. Each of them, including the men, gasped at the miniature version of Ash. The baby had a wild mess of jet black hair, the same facial features as its father, and even a crooked smile. The one and only difference discernible by everyone, was the bright, sparkling aquamarine eyes that were identical to Misty's.

"This is Kaiden," Misty introduced the baby boy to their friends. "Say hi Kaiden."

Naturally the baby didn't say hello, but merely blinked as it glanced from person to person. Del looked over Ash's arm curiously, wide eyed staring at Kaiden, "Baby?"

"That's right Del," Ash said softly. "That's your baby brother."

"Baby butter?"

The group chuckled aloud, making the little girl smile.

"May I hold him please?" Dawn asked quietly, moving closer to the bed. Misty nodded happily and carefully extended her arms. The Bluenette softly took Kaiden from his mother and beamed down at his bright eyes. "He's gorgeous!"

"It's those eyes," May added, leaning over Dawn's shoulder to see. "He has Misty's perfect eyes."

"I don't know about that," the red head blushed.

Both Darcy and Brent were leaning off of Brock as they tried to see better, mumbling something to each other only.

"So, when is it your turn?" Gary decided to poke May in the back. "Got one in the oven yet?"

May, turning a massive shade of pink, spun around and stuttered, "When I'm- I mean we- er, the time isn't- shut up Gary!"

Cameron himself had turned pink, his mind going over the conversation he and Ash had had in the car.

Gary simply laughed, "I'm just pulling your chain Maple, chillax."

"How about when it's our turn Gary," Serena asked seriously, raising a brow his direction.

The effect was immediate, he turned an even brighter shade of pink than either May or Cameron combined, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Serena's facade broke, and she burst into laughter, "I'm just pulling your chain babe, chillax."

The women all giggled at Gary's flummoxed and embarrassed expression, with May giving the honey blonde a high five.

The group relaxed into the room, taking seats and moving into various conversations, but the majority of the attention was still on the new addition to their ranks, Kaiden. He was passed from person to person, and even set down on the bed so the three two year olds could get a better look. Kaiden reached out and pulled on Brent's bright pink hair once.

A nurse reinterred the room, bringing a few items to check up on Misty with, and a menu for dinner. Which caught Ash's attention. May had to vacate her seat by the bed so the nurse could work, and she wound up by the window. Taking the moment to peer outside, her eyes went over the people walking down the street and eventually into the parking lot...where she noticed something peculiar.

"Cameron," she started. "Where's my car?"


	2. A Pure Farewell

**Hey guys! New mini story for ya'll! There are flashbacks, and they'll be in italics. But you should already know that :)**

* * *

 **A Pure Farewell**

* * *

"Whoa there little one!" Ash raced forward, snatching a one year old Kaiden before he could tumble over the top of the staircase. "That'd be quite a fall, trust me I've done it before."

The infant smiled up at his father, pleased with the chuckling tone Ash was using. He clapped his hands together twice and giggled. Then the sounds and smells of sizzling bacon wafted up the stairs, stopping both father and son from their laughter as they sniffed the savory scent.

"Bacon!"

"Baga!"

Quickly, but carefully since he was holding Kaiden, Ash bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen, sporting a sight he swore he'd never grow tired of seeing. His beautiful wife poking into the frying pan with a fork, her orange hair tied up into a messy bun, and the oversized yellow shirt hanging loosely from her thin frame. Meanwhile, a three year old Delia kicked her feet happily as she sat calmly in the chair, seeing Ash come in and shouting, "Morring Daddy!"

Misty turned from the stove, smirking as Ash beamed back at her, "Someone finally smelled breakfast eh?"

"How could I resist the call of bacon," he shrugged, setting Kaiden down in the high chair beside the table. The one year old slapped the plastic tray, indicating he wanted food and he wanted it now.

"Hold your Horseas little Ash," Misty waved her fork at him, making the boy giggle. "Want any eggs babe?"

"Yes please!" Ash exclaimed, hurrying over to the refrigerator to retrieve them. As he handed them to Misty, he asked, "Del, do you want some milk?"

"I wa't some milk!" She nodded excitedly, and Kaiden did his best to reiterate what she said, though it sounded more like a jumbled mess of baby talk. Soon the two children were sporting thin milk mustaches, and Misty was placing a delicious looking bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich before Ash. Greedily his fingers snatched up his breakfast, and he practically drooled as he shoveled in the first bite. The red head placed Del and Kaiden's plate of food before them, and sighed at her husbands behavior.

"You ever going to eat like a normal person?"

"Doesn't a normal person eat breakfast?" He asked seriously, his voice muffled from his full mouth.

Unable to beat his logic, or more like after so many years of knowing Ash, she just shook her head and took her seat at his side to munch on her own food. As he tossed the last bite into his mouth, he silently thanked whoever that Misty had become a much better cook. Lord knows he hadn't.

"Gary called earlier," she mentioned, stabbing at her scrambled eggs.

Ash frowned and glanced at the stove clock, green digits flashing only 8:27, "Why did he call so early?"

She bit the eggs off her fork, chewing them slowly and swallowing before answering, "It's time."

At first, he simply frowned deeper, but then he remembered, "Oh, seriously?"

She nodded, taking another slow bite. He rubbed his hands together, a part of him was always hoping this day wouldn't come, but he knew it would. Mew just simply didn't belong there.

* * *

 _"Ok Mew," Brock asked. "How do you feel?"_

 _The tiny pink Pokemon squeaked happily and flew into the air, doing a couple summersaults to indicate just how giddy it was. Though it tired out quickly and had to return to the table. They were currently occupying a private medical room at the Plateau, away from prying eyes. Of the group was Ash, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Brock, May, Cameron, and Lance._

 _"So it's well enough to be released?" Lance was the one who asked, eager to get the Legendary away from the general public. There had been a lot of talk about the final battle with the Dominion's, more specifically about the fact that every surviving Legendary was in one place at one time, and where they may have gotten off to. Since the Dominion's were beaten, and things were on the track to being normal, trainers were regaining thoughts of capturing wild Pokemon. And what trainer would pass up the chance to capture a Suicune? Or a Zekrom?_

 _Rumors had been circulating that the Mew involved with saving the day belonged to one of the present group. With a few of them having been challenged to a battle so they could see the Legendary in action. Each time the challenging trainers were shot down, with Misty having to shout at a woman who insisted that she was lying._

 _Not much was known about where the Legendaries vanished to after the battle, except for Mew, who had been by Ash's side the entire time. Upon returning from the Shamouti Islands, it collapsed into a coma, terrifying the group of heroes. Now weeks later, they finally had progress as the happy little Pokemon danced as it sat on the table._

 _"I wouldn't say so just yet," Brock replied to Lance's question. "It might be a long time before Mew is up to speed. It's energy levels are still dangerously low. Of course, what can we expect after it sapped itself of energy twice and then teleported you to Shamouti and back."_

 _"Not to mention all the stress before," May added, casting a glance to Cameron._

 _"What are we going to do with it while it heals?" Lance asked._

 _Ash replied, "Can we not keep it here at the Plateau?"_

 _The former Champion shook his head, "Bad idea. There's always a lot of traffic in and out. Someone is bound to find it eventually."_

 _Mew blinked as it hovered between person to person, listening to them discuss._

 _"What about a refuge?" Brock suggested. "Like Viridian Forest, or the Safari?"_

 _"Fuschia is under reconstruction, the Safari is a no go. And the Viridian Forest will only let trainers have the chance to run into it."_

 _"Well we have to do something," Dawn piped up._

 _"I'll take it," Gary said quietly, gaining the attention of the room. He cleared his throat. "The lab would be safe enough, and Mew could roam the grounds as it pleases. No trainers will try to catch it there, and I can monitor it as it recovers."_

 _"That's..." Lance chewed on his cheek as he thought. "That's actually a good idea."_

 _"So it's decided then," Ash said. "Mew will stay in New Pallet."_

 _"Mew!"_

* * *

The little pink Pokemon zoomed through the halls, bobbing and weaving like an expert through the massive manor. It passed Serena on her way to the kitchen, squeaking joyously as it did so. She hiccuped in surprise, but it transitioned to a chuckle as she spotted the Mew.

"Oh you!" She laughed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Mewmew!" It giggled, continuing on its way, and rounding a corner. A few more turns later, it entered into a small lab of sorts, filled with various medical equipment for monitoring Pokemon. In the center of the room, tinkering on a machine with a raised platform, Gary chewed his tongue as he concentrated hard.

Knowing better than to sneak up on him while he was so focused, Mew patiently watched as he finished what he was doing. When he turned, he smiled that half smile of his, "Hey there Mew, ready for your checkup?"

"Mew!" It waved its arms happily and flew in circles around him, nudging against his arms.

"Why do I even ask? You're always up for everything," he laughed, snatching the pencil from behind his ear and pulling a notepad out of his lab coat. "Alright, you know the drill."

Mew happily flew towards the very same machine Gary had been working on, taking a seat on the raised platform in the center.

* * *

 _The after party was a blast. People were singing, dancing, laughing, and just having a merry time. Ash danced with his bride, spinning her every which direction and pulling her close. Her elegant white dress billowing, and swaying around them. She beamed up at him, her orange hair having come undone some time ago and a few strands were dangling in front of her face. She laughed out loud as he over dramatically tipped her back, pulled her up, and spun her around twice._

 _Gary was twirling Serena, Cameron was laughing as May tried a brand of wine she apparently didn't like, Dawn and Bonnie were playing peekaboo with a one year old Del while Clemont held her. Brock scrolled down his computer screen as he searched for a decent song to play next, while Max rambled on beside him. Iris and Cilan laughed together over by the buffet table. Everyone was having a good time. A good time that was sorely needed. Everyone except Lance, as Ash had been suddenly called back to the League so the Dragon Master went in his place._

 _Up above their unknowing heads, an invisible figure watched the festivities below. Eyes happily flickering from the people it knew, to the dozens of other guests it did not know. Mew badly wanted to fly into the middle of the movements, and surprise Ash with a happy little dance of its own, but the auburn haired researcher had been clear._

 _"You need to stay out of sight tonight," Gary had said to Mew. "No one can know you're here remember? It's so we can keep you safe."_

 _So the pink Pokemon hovered and watched, using its Psychic to keep itself hidden from view. However, those treats sitting on the table sure did look good. What would anyone noticed if one went missing? Wiggling its feet, Mew carefully zoomed down and worked its way through the crowd, letting its tail gently brush against someones shoulder as a prank._

 _Mew stopped by the table, its big eyes scanning over the lavishly decorated cupcakes stacked neatly by color. Serena had made them, so Mew knew they'd be good! Iris reached back for one, and because Mew had its back turned to her, she grabbed its paw instead. A yelp escaped her and she jumped away from the table, frantically looking for whatever it was she had just touched. Because she was sure it hadn't been a cupcake._

 _Cilan gave her a puzzled look and asked, "You alright there Iris? You kinda look like you've just seen a ghost?"_

 _"I touched something," she exclaimed, now waving her hand around the area where she had grazed Mew, but felt nothing._

 _"I think you may have had too much wine," he smiled humorously as he watched her wave circles in midair._

 _"I'm telling you I touched something!"_

 _Mew giggled quietly from under the table, giddily tossing the stolen cupcake into its waiting mouth._

* * *

"Everything looks to be in tip top shape," Gary proclaimed, and Mew waved its arms happily. "Guess today can really be the day." He lowered his tone with each passing syllable, gaining a curious glance from the Pokemon. "I've just kind of gotten used to you being here."

"Mew!" It took to the air, hovering in front of Gary's face. Quickly it reached out and softly patted his nose, swishing its tail as it looked at him.

"You really are something else," he cracked a half smile. "Come on, let's go pick on Serena until the others arrive."

"Mewmew!" It sang excitedly, and beat Gary out the door in the blink of an eye, leaving the researcher to chuckle at its antics. He didn't budge from his spot however, his laughter dying out and a solem expression forming across his face. Two years had the Legendary been staying at the Lab, two years had Gary been growing more and more attached to it, and now the day was here. He knew it was coming, and thought he had prepared for it. Guess he was wrong.

As his heart was telling him to just say ' _screw it_ ' and keep Mew, deep down he knew that was the wrong thing to do. No trainer deserved to keep such a happy and carefree Pokemon under their watch all the time. Forcing it to battle, and do their bidding. The very thought began to make him angry. Mew poked its head back through the doorway curiously, and saw he hadn't moved. "Mew!"

Gary startled at the sudden snap from his thoughts, and locked eyes with those big blue ones. He cracked a wide grin and shook his head, "Sorry, I'm coming!"

* * *

 _"What do you want from me?!" He screamed, throwing his arms into the air for effect. "I'm not like you! I can't just brush things off and pretend they didn't happen!"_

 _"That's what you think I do?!" Serena shouted back, questioning his statement with an angry glare. "Sorry to burst your bubble Gary, but I'm not that talented. I just better process things than you seem capable of doing."_

 _Mew quietly hovered up to the other side of the door. Sad, curious eyes pitifully gazing at the dark wood. Wondering what could possibly be going on inside their bedroom._

 _"Better processing huh? Is that what you did when Ash rejected you?! Processed your way right to me, eh? The second choice!" The words left his mouth faster than he could register what he was saying, and instantly he wanted to take them back. Throwing a crushing moment back into someone's face like that was low, but doing it to your girlfriend was lower. Bringing up a past crush, a past love, and throwing it up to defend yourself was the epitome of low. But, being Gary, his pride kept his trap sealed shut from immediately apologizing. What the fuck Oak...that's not even what they were arguing about..._

 _The honey blonde's mouth opened in a hurt shock, her eyes immediately filling with water that she blinked to fight back. He could see it in her body language, a paralyzing sadness was inching its way through her veins. Barely more than a whisper, she said, "We've talked about this.."_

 _His mind wanted to make it right, his heart desperately wanted to fly from his chest and take back the entire argument, but he knew how his mouth would function. So he clenched his jaw tight, and didn't say a word. Hoping beyond relief that his dark eyes wouldn't be glaring, but odds are...they were._

 _Her blue ones searched for a sign of, well anything! Anything other than this closed off, angry person he was turning into. Things had started so good, sure they were a little different than most couples, but somehow they understood each other. She was there for him as he dealt with the overwhelming sensation of losing his grandfather, and he was there for her when things just seemed to much. The world was still healing, and so, they were too. T_ _hen came the alcohol...not that she_ _didn't mind the stuff, but he was beginning to use it for an escape. Now that, was bad. That's how the whole damn fight tonight had started. He was drunk, angry, and couldn't keep his damn mouth shut._

 _Seeing nothing other than anger in his eyes, she felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. "Fine," she said shortly, afraid her voice would give any moment, and immediately headed for the door._

 _"Where are you going?" Came his voice, sounding irritated that she was leaving._

 _"I can't be here right now," was her reply, and she flung open the door with a loud slam. Mew squeaked in alarm and hovered upward to avoid being hit. She stormed out, vanishing down the hall without a glance back. The Legendary watched her go, lowering back down to a normal height. It turned to peer into the room, spotting Gary collapsing to his rear on the bed, his face burying into his hands._

 _Silently, Mew flew into the room, stopping just a foot from the researcher. He didn't notice, and his fingers were growing white from the pressure he was placing against his face._

 _"Mew?"_ _His head snapped up at the curious sound, and finally he realized he wasn't alone. The Pokemon inched a little closer, cocking its head to the side as if studying his emotions._

 _"Hey Mew," he croaked, his voice suddenly sounding much hoarser than before. "Sorry, I didn't know you were listening."_

 _It squeaked at him again, and moved close enough to pat his shoulder. He smiled softly at the gesture._

 _"It was stupid," he started. "She wants me to have my drinking under control before Ash and Misty's wedding. She doesn't realize it's the only way I can shut off this crushing weight on my shoulders."_

 _"Mewmew?"_

 _"Taking over for Gramps, dealing with his death, it's almost too much," Gary continued. "Especially when the world is moving on, and people are getting married. I mean, how can that kind of stuff happen right after something like that?"_

 _"Mew! Mewmewmew!"_

 _The Legendary waved its arms frantically, and swished his cheek with its tails. Gary watched it closely, studying its eyes as the different emotions it was trying to convey flickered behind them. Then Mew pointed at him, then to its heart, then flew much closer and patted Gary's chest just above his own heart._

 _"Wha-" Before he could even begin his sentence, Mew tapped his heart again and pointed to the door with a defiant squeak. Gary stared at the spot where Serena had vanished, feeling the heavy sensation of wanting her to come back through that doorway. Another tap against his heart, this time from inside his chest. Followed by another and another. How she made his heart ache when she was gone. Why were they fighting? What was the point? Why did he just let her walk out the door?!_

 _"Mew!"_

 _"Yea, you're right!" He proclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I've never admitted this before but...I...I love her!"_

 _"Mew!" It squeaked happily at his statement. Though he wasn't sure the Pokemon fully understood...or did it?_

 _"I've got to go after her."_

 _Mew nodded, swishing its tail gleefully._

 _"Wish me luck, and stay out of trouble while I'm gone," Gary said as he raced for the door. Then he was sprinting down the hall, hoping to at least catch her before she made it too far down the road._

* * *

Dawn twiddled with the radio dial, unhappy with each station she found. Lance, who had been listening to static and random bursts of talk shows or songs, felt his eyebrow twitch. "Can you just pick a station?"

"There's nothing good on," was her reply as yet another quick beat of some rock rythm vanished into static.

"You've been searching for the entire car ride," he told her pointlessly. "I don't think you're going to find anyth-"

"GOT IT!" With a quick crank of the volume, the car was filled with the vibrations of a fast paced pop song. One that Lance had heard only a million times because, well, it was Dawn's favorite. He put up with it though, even if he hated music. Why? Because the Bluenette in the passenger seat was bobbing in place, throwing her arms wildly, tossing her head so that her long hair swished every direction, and singing every word in perfect tune. That was why.

She leaned his way as she sang the chorus, putting on a dazzling smile and giving him a wink. Even though he enjoyed the show, he maintained his intimidating demeanor. Glancing back at her with a flat expression. She saw through him though, and giggled as she continued on with her antics.

New Pallet came into view as they rounded over the hill, and Dawn stopped singing so she could ask, "You think this is really a good idea?"

"I do," Lance nodded, although gripping the wheel a little tighter. "Mew doesn't belong to any of us. And it never should. It deserves to chance to be free and travel the world without any threats looming over its head."

She sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," he smirked. "Don't you know I know all?"

"Oh God, please don't turn into another Gary."

"Maybe he's turned into me."

"And I'm Misty," she replied flatly, shaking her head as Lance peered at her from the corner of his eye. "Speaking of," she continued. "I should text her and let them know we're almost there."

"Let's hope they're ready."

"They've had to let Pokemon go before, they'll be fine."

* * *

 _"Man, Mew looks a thousand times better," Cameron awed as the happy little Pokemon danced around him._

 _"What do you feed it Gary?" May asked with a giggle as the Pink Pokemon flew right up to her and ruffled her hair._

 _The three of them, and Mew, were standing outside on the grounds. Hidden behind the large house so no public eye could see. Waiting on Lance to arrive for his monthly 'inspection', as he like to put it._

 _"A specialized Pokemon food, crafted from a mixture of blends. Including herbs for Bulbasaur, Bellsprout, and Chikorita. Also plenty of spices suited for Torkoal-"_

 _"It was a rhetorical question," she tried to stop him._

 _"-Rhydon, and Magby. It isn't limited to those ingredients however, with plenty of-"_

 _"Great," Cameron whispered in her ear. "You got him going now."_

 _So they listened to Gary rant off what he mixed together to make this special Mew food. Which he was doing to annoy them on purpose, as Gary Oak does._

 _"Any questions?" He finished with a smirk._

 _"Yea," May raised her hand as if she were in class. "Does Serena's panties drop when you go all nerdy like that?"_

 _"Why yes, they do in fact. Looking for some pointers to help poor Cam out?"_

 _Not the answer she was wanting, "Well you know...maybe if-um..."_

 _"Give up babe," Cameron shook his head. "You won't outwit him."_

 _"Are you calling me dumb?"_

 _Quickly he shook his head, "Just saying you may want to work on your insults before you try to take on Gary."_

 _"You should work on your face."_

 _"Ouch," he replied flatly. "I'm so hurt. Whatever will my poor heart do?"_

 _May didn't reply, huffing at the two men beside her and turning her back on them. Mew hovered in the middle, twirling in the air as they talked, giggling at the faces they were making. It flew up and swished its tail through May's hair as her back was facing it. Thinking it was Cameron, she punched his shoulder._

 _"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot. "Thanks Mew, you're a pal."_

 _Mew closed it eyes happily, believing the comment to be true._

 _"Gary," a male voice called from the back porch, and they turned to see Lance and Dawn stepping out from the doorway. The duo made their way across the backyard, joining the small group. "I trust no one can spot Mew out here?"_

 _"In my backyard? With a large house to block the front, and a wooded area to cover the rear? Gee, I'm not so sure."_

 _Ignoring his sarcasm, Lance looked Mew over, and nodded. "I think the time is almost here."_

 _Mew blinked a few times and cocked its head._

 _"Already?" May whined._

 _"I'm afraid so," he confirmed. "The sooner we can let Mew go, the better."_

 _"Always in such a hurry," Dawn chastised playfully._

 _"Things always need to be moved along," he replied. "Stalling won't change the inevitable."_

 _"When do you want to do it?" Gary asked, giving Mew a sad look that he quickly morphed into a more serious face._

 _"How's in two weeks sound?"_

 _"That'll work..."_

 _"Alright then," Lance nodded. "Let's go to your lab so we can run the diagnostics and make sure Mew is good to go before we set it in stone."_

* * *

"Thanks again Brock, are you absolutely sure you don't want to go?" Misty asked as she pulled on a thin pink coat.

The man in question waved her off with his hand, giving her a smile, "I'm sure. Someone has to watch the kiddos."

And on cue, the three year olds, Del, Brent, and Darcy, came running between his legs and took off down the hall.

Ash and Misty stood by their door, his hand on the doorknob as they talked with Brock.

"I've said enough goodbyes to last me a life time," the older trainer added, his expression gaining a little sadness. "You two go, and I'll make sure the little ones get fed and put to sleep."

"Kaiden goes to bed at 9, and Del right after," Misty told him. "Kaiden fights every time, so be prepared."

"Come on Misty, I've had to deal with twins. I think I can handle Kaiden."

"They'll be fine Misty," Ash reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Dawn and Lance are waiting."

She sighed and gave one nod, casting a glance down the hall after the three kids as Ash opened the door. Soon the two were climbing into Lance's car as Brock waved to them from the porch.

"You ready for this?" Lance asked, looking at Ash through the rear view mirror.

He nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Lance grunted, and put the car in reverse. As they backed out, Dawn leaned around in her seat to talk to Misty, "So how's the new addition doing?"

"He's already learning words," the redhead told her excitedly.

"What?! But he's not over a year old yet is he?"

"Nope! They're not full words, just simple versions. Like he calls bacon bagga."

"That's so adorable!"

And on they talked as Ash and Lance listened quietly, shooting each another a knowing glance every now and then. They both were enjoying their entertainment, they just weren't going to let the girls know that. Of course, the girls already did.

Much to Ash's dislike, they arrived at Gary's lab sooner than he anticipated, and the four of them were filing out of the car. Lance had parked next to a small red car, and Misty remarked, "Looks like May and Cameron beat us here."

* * *

 _"I can't thank you enough," Ash said to Mew, trying hard to keep the croak out of his voice. The pink Pokemon hovered before him, staring wide eyed back at Ash curiously. They were hidden in the trees on the grounds, perched high above the dirt and grass, away from prying eyes. Around them the birds sang peacefully, the bugs chirped, and the wind whistled softly. He looked away from Mew, feeling the hot sensation of tears forming in his eyes. "You helped me stop the Darkness. Without you, there's no way I could've done it."_

 _"Mew!" It flew closer to him, circling his torso once and then resting on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt the first tear fall. The weight was something he had not felt in a good while, and it was something he sorely missed. A gust of wind ruffled his hair, throwing it back and making it stick up more unruly than usual. Mew giggled at its appearance._

 _"And I don't just thank you," Ash continued, unable to stop the tears from flowing now. Mew grew worried at the shakiness of his tone, but remained motionless as he talked. "Dawn, Gary, Lance...Misty-"_

 _He choked, but recollected himself, inhaling once before adding, "Everyone. The whole pure heart thing might have been the only way to beat the Dominion's, but I sure wouldn't even have come close if the world hadn't fought back."_

 _"Mew mew."_

 _Ash exhaled quickly through his nose, looking off to the rapidly setting sun, "I have a whole new perspective for this world, and all that inhabit it. I just wish those who died could see it too, especially Pikachu."_

* * *

May was already crying, and Dawn was biting her lower lip so it would stop trembling. The group stood outside amongst the trees, unaware they were standing under the exact spot Ash had thanked Mew. Gary was doing last minute checks to the Pokemon, listening to its heart, and getting its blood pressure.

"Just to be thorough," he told them, but they knew the truth. He was stalling.

Lance stood at the back, giving the group their time to say goodbye. After all, Mew had touched all of them in some way or another. Cameron's hand was resting on May's shoulder, a sense of comfort that she was glad for. Misty stood close to Ash, brushing her shoulder against his and clasping his hand tightly with hers. Serena stood on their right, hands drawn to her chest.

After the fourth time Gary checked Mew's pulse, Lance cleared his throat, "Gary, it's time."

"I know," he replied so softly that they almost didn't hear him. For a moment, no one said a word, what could they say? Goodbye? One simple word just didn't feel good enough.

But May was the first one to speak. "I think all of us will miss you," she wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, and smiled as she continued. "You didn't just help us save the world, you became our friend. And it's always hard to say goodbye to a friend, but sometimes we can't help it. Sometimes we're forced too...but that's ok. Because we'll always be friends, and you'll always be in our hearts. No matter what. And if the world needs to be saved again, you know where we are."

She gave a wink that didn't appear as graceful as she had expected. She felt Cameron's hand squeeze against her shoulder ever so slightly, "I don't think any of us could have put it any better. You're certainly are one of us, and I'll never forget you Mew."

If Ash wasn't mistaken, he could swear water was forming in the Pokemon's eyes. He felt Misty's hand tighten in his, and she said, "If we're all going to say our own goodbyes, well then...Mine would be a thank you."

Mew cocked its head to the side, Ash did the same.

"Thank you for keeping Ash safe when I couldn't. Thank you for bringing him home to me. To his family," she finished, surprising Ash that she didn't have a tear in her eye. She truly looked grateful to the Legendary Pokemon.

Serena cleared her throat, so she she could say clearly, "I thank you as well. For being there for Gary through some difficult times. Even if he won't admit it."

She, and everyone else for that matter, had expected some snarky remark from the researcher. However none came, Gary remained silent, staring at the ground.

"You helped more than just Ash or Gary," she added. "Each of us owe you a debt we can never repay. You are truly wonderful."

Ash was sure the pink Pokemon was crying now. He opened his mouth to speak next, but nothing came out. He had already said what he wanted to say a long time ago, and everything else had pretty much already been covered. What more was left to say other than goodbye?

Dawn took a shaky step forward, stopping next to Ash and putting a palm on his shoulder. He glanced over to her, only long enough before she was gently pulling him forward. Misty's fingers smoothly slipped from his hand. They stopped next to Gary, the Bluenette placing her other palm on his shoulder. This did not cause a reaction out of the researcher, as he continued to stare at the grass.

The sun was nearing the moment it would vanish, and the sky was colored deep shades of red, orange, and purple. Casting its long rays of light across the mansion, the field behind it, and up to their spot under the trees. Taking a long, shaking breath, Dawn spoke.

"The three of us, owe you everything. We wouldn't have been able to do the things we did if not for you. Mew, the four of us are connected in ways that no one else will ever understand. It's something special, something close, a bond. Like family. It's something unique, and I'll cherish it forever. Even though terrible things had to happen, I'm grateful for them bringing us together, and making our bonds stronger than ever."

She squeezed both Ash and Gary's shoulders again, even casting a glance behind her to the others, sending them a heartfelt smile. Then she spoke to Mew again, "So from the bottom of everyone of our hearts, and the worlds heart at that. Thank you, and don't be stranger ok?"

Yep, Mew was crying. It's lower lip trembling as its big blue eyes flicked to everyone of them. Seeing the same happy, yet sad and grateful smiles they each held. In a flash, Mew threw itself into Dawn's arms, extending its two paws to Ash and Gary's chest's, then wrapping its long tail around the three of them.

In the next moment, Mew was gone. Flying high into the air, up and away. They each called goodbye, waving their hands slightly. Gary, who finally looked up once Mew hugged them, was the only one who still had yet to say a goodbye. Seeing his chance slip away, he ran forward, cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting, "Thank you Mew! For everything! I'll miss you!"

Mew halted in its tracks, spinning around to look straight into Gary's dark eyes, then it waved happily and squeaked. Taking off once again to wherever it wanted to go. Gary's shoulders slumped, but he watched as the Legendary grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer in sight. Vanishing along with the sun.

Serena slowly stepped up beside him, placing a gentle palm on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, their eyes meeting, and the two shared a silent moment together.

Misty had done the same for Ash, and Dawn had raced back to Lance to wrap herself into a sobbing hug while he gently stroked her back. May simply held Cameron's hand close, sniffling as her eyes remained on the spot where Mew had left.

Lance stood silent for a good while, letting the group accept what needed to happen. He had taken certain precautions to make damn sure he wouldn't grow so attached to the Legendary. Lord knows he couldn't say goodbye to another Pokemon he cared for...

Once he deemed enough time had passed, he cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps we should return to the house. A glass of whiskey might do you all some good."

Ash, Dawn, and Gary's eyes locked for a moment. Silently sharing one final thought. Their fourth pure heart would always be with them.

And then Gary spoke, "I've got some pretty good whiskey stashed away. We'll break it out."


	3. A Hoenn Adventure

**And we're back with another mini story! This one will be a two parter. Why? You'll have to read and find out! Enjoy!**

 **P.s. Sorry if y'all got an email saying this was uploaded, then noticed it wasn't. I had it up, then realized I forgot to format it :p**

* * *

"You just let Groudon go?!" Max nearly shouted, and Cameron waved his hands as he made a quick shushing sound. The Hoenn native lowered his voice and repeated much quieter, "You just let Groudon go?"

Cameron glanced around before answering, making sure no one would overhear their conversation, "I kind of didn't have a choice. I lost its MasterBall at that Team Rocket Base, and I can't necessarily keep it in a backyard."

The duo, and May, stood away from the League troops going about their business. They were still on the mountainside, just a few days after the battle with the Dominion's, and the time to head home was swiftly approaching. After the battle, it seemed every Legendary Pokemon had vanished into thin air, all except Mew that is. Knowing that's not what truly happened, Cameron set out to locate his Groudon, and eventually found it on the other side of the mountain, away from prying eyes. It seemed to be waiting on him.

"Also," Cameron added. "It belongs free to roam, not stuck in a Ball."

He had been relieved to find his Pokemon, and Groudon seemed relieved to see Cameron alright. When he explained to the Legendary that he could no longer keep it, and it had to go, Groudon did something Cameron never would've imagined. It took one gigantic claw, and gently rubbed it against his cheek. Then it was gone, vanishing into the wilderness down the mountainside.

"That's so sweet!" May commented with googly eyes. "It did love you!"

"Surprised me too," Cameron half smiled.

"So how did you get Groudon?" Max suddenly asked, leaning forward excitedly.

"Er-" Cameron could only make a noise before Max asked again, "Come on tell me! How did you catch Groudon?"

"I'd like to hear that too," May smirked, tilting her head to the side sweetly. "Would you tell me please?"

Her blue eyes sparkled, and her long brown hair swayed in the gentle breeze. She may have been covered in scratches and bruises from the fight, but damn, Cameron could swear he was looking at the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"Quit ogling my sister and tell me the story!" Max protested, shivering at the thought of Cameron and May.

"Oh, um, ok," the man quickly stammered, blushing furiously in sync with May, who smacked her brother upside the head. "It was nine years ago..."

* * *

 _"There he goes! After him!"_

 _A young man crashed through a stack of empty boxes, sprinting across the large garage bay. He ducked under a Semi trailer, and turned a sharp left. Men and women in bright red outfits chased after him, shouting for him to stop. Quickly he climbed up the truck, and opened the door, pulling himself into the cab. One of the men chasing him climbed up after, reaching the open door. Smack! A foot connected with his face and he tumbled to the floor. The door was closed with a snap, and the young man pressed down on the locks. Swiftly he fumbled with the keys in the ignition, twisting them so that the engine roared to life._

 _A collective group of flashes told him Pokemon had been released, and he needed to leave right now! Smashing his foot to the pedal, the Semi truck lurched forward, and crashed into the large garage door. With the squealing tear of metal, he drove through it, blinding himself from the bright sunlight outside. The trailer disconnected as he turned to the right sharply, and toppled over on its side, sliding into a bundle of trees with a loud crash. The young man turned down the backroad into the forest, and was gone before the pursuing men could catch up._

 _This man-or rather, teenager-had shaggy dark brown hair, bright green eyes, sharp gentle features, and the makings of facial scruff. And he had just stolen an object from Team Magma in Hoenn. He could feel it in his pocket, smooth and round, oblivious to what it truly was, but knowing that Team Magma was up to no good with it. How did he know? He'd accidentally walked upon their forest base and spotted them, that was how. Also he'd overheard a scientist mentioning something about using it to acquire Groudon._

 _So he did what any reckless teenager would do, ransacked the base and stole the object, whatever it was. Now he just had to get it down to Mauville and into Officer Jenny's hands. Simple as cake. Except he didn't really know how to drive a Semi, and he was speeding down the hill faster and faster. Here's to hoping there's not a sudden turn-THERE'S A TURN!_

 _The road burst out of the trees, suddenly veering right, and running alongside a steep cliff face. Down below was more trees, and in the distance, Mauville City. He jerked the wheel, cursing as the tires turned, but the truck did not. Pushed onwards by its own momentum._

 _"SHIT!" He bellowed as the Semi slammed into the metal railing and snapped it in two, plummeting over the side. There was a flash of light inside the cab, and then the door exploded off its hinges as a Salamence flew back up over the edge. The teen clung to its back tight, smiling at the feel of wind on his face and in his hair. It wasn't everyday you got to ransack a group of bad guys, steal their truck, and then drive it over a cliff. How could he not be smiling?_

 _So it was right there, Cameron decided today was a good day._

* * *

"You drove a Semi off a cliff?!" May stressed, her eyes bugging out.

"That sounds so awesome!" Max awed. Cameron could only chuckle at their completely different reactions.

"I've seen you do some reckless things," she started to say, but Cameron cut her off.

"What have I done reckless around you?"

She raised her hand and began counting off each finger, "Volunteering to help a bunch of people you barely know, diving out of a helicopter in a thunderstorm, staying awake for fifty some odd hours, running headfirst into a barrage of lightning attacks to retrieve the Lightning Treasure-"

"Ok, I get it" he conceded, making her smirk at him.

"So what happened next?" Max asked quickly.

* * *

 _Salamence landed outside the Mauville Police Station with a thump, surprising a few passing people as well. It wasn't everyday that a Dragon decided to appear in the middle of the city. A car had to quickly change lanes to avoid running over its tail._

 _Cameron slid from his Pokemon's back, unclipping Salamence's PokeBall as he did so. With a quick thanks, he recalled the Dragon and turned to face the station doors. As he expected, Officer Jenny burst though them out onto the street, sizing up the new arrival._

 _"What's the meaning of landing a Salamence in the middle of a crowded street?" She barked, narrowing her eyes at him. He glanced up and down the street, sure there was people walking down the sidewalk, but he would hardly call it crowded._

 _"I've got something for you," he told her, reaching into his pocket and removing a spherical object that sat in his hand perfectly. It was smooth, and completely silver, with a thin crease line cutting across its middle._

 _Jenny's eyes widened, and she snatched it from his palm, reaching behind her with her other hand. He took a step back as she removed handcuffs and advanced on him._

 _"You're under arrest for the theft of important scientific research," she declared loudly, hitching the cuff around his wrist before he could react._

 _"Wait what?!" He exclaimed shocked, pulling his other hand away before she could cuff it too. "I didn't steal that thing! Well, I did, but not from authorities!"_

 _"Tell it to the judge," she barked, shoving the silver sphere in her pocket and grabbing his free wrist. He was only supposed to be in Hoenn for another week, and then it was off to Kanto for the Indigo League, so he didn't have the time to be sitting in jail. He jerked his hand out of her grip, and smashed his finger on the button to his furthest PokeBall. It burst open and a Charmeleon materialized beside them, raising its brow at the sight._

 _"Dragon Claw!" Cameron told it quickly, and pulled his cuffed hand away from Jenny so the chain would stretch. Charmeleon called its name and swung it's now glowing claws upward, slicing clean through the metal._

 _Jenny jumped back, afraid she would come under attack by the fire type, but Cameron simply bolted down the street. Recalling Charmeleon in the process._

 _"STOP CRIMINAL!" She bellowed, and gave chase, pulling out a two way radio and calling for backup. He turned down an alley, shoving through a group of women to do so. They squealed and shouted curses after him. Swapping Charmeleon's PokeBall for Salamence, he tossed it ahead of him, bringing back his loyal Dragon. It looked confused to be called forth again so soon._

 _"I'll explain later, just get us out of here!" Cameron told it, jumping up onto its back. Salamence snorted to acknowledge its trainer, and spread its wings._

 _"Mightyena, dark pulse!" The purple blast wave rocketed from the street, barreling down the alley._

 _"Let's go Salamence!" Cameron shouted, and with a sharp jerk to his neck, they were airborne. They soared up and over the buildings, away from the danger of being arrested. He relaxed into his Pokemon's back. "Sheesh, try and help them out and she tries to arrest me as thanks? The nerve."_

 _Salamence snorted its amusement._

 _"It's not funny! We wouldn't have been able to get to Kanto-"_

 _The Dragon cut him off with a roar, and suddenly barrel rolled to dodge an incoming HyperBeam. It flew by so close, Cameron's hair blew back from the blast wave._

 _"Mightyena doesn't know HyperBeam?" He quizzed himself quickly, then he saw it. An Exploud standing on a flat rooftop, directly beside a member of Team Magma. "Quick! Get us out of here!"_

 _Salamence roared and dodged another blast wave from a different direction. Cameron clung to the Dragon's back, ducking close to its body for the best grip. He was beginning to develop vertigo as his Pokemon bobbed, weaved, and rolled to avoid being hit. Then a sharp blast knocked him loose as a HyperBeam connected with Salamence's underside. He launched beyond reach of his Dragon and plummeted to the city. A net burst forth with a loud pop, and wrapped around Salamence, halting the Dragon in its tracks. It roared as it too began to fall._

 _Cameron reached for Salamence's PokeBall, recalling the Dragon and freeing it from the net. He reclipped it with some difficulty from the wind whipping around him as he fell, and reached for another, but a purple beam blew past him, and the Ball's around his waist sent a sharp jolt of electricity through his fingertips. Ignoring whatever just happened, he unclipped the Ball and went to enlarge it, but it remained small. Whatever had been shot at him must've shorted out his PokeBall's...shit!_

 _A harsh metal caw rang loudly in his ear, and a pair of sharp talons snatched him from the air. He jerked hard from the sudden change of direction, and felt his spine pop. Ow. Looking up, a Skarmory had him in its clutches, flying him towards a rooftop with a dozen waiting Magma members. Not good. It let him go a few feet above them, and he toppled to the concrete, rolling to a stop at their feet. His knees and elbows burning from the fresh scuffs they just received, he slowly looked up to the towering figures._

 _"What's up?" He asked innocently, then lost consciousness as a boot connected with his temple_.

* * *

"So where does Groudon come in?" Max asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Let him finish," May scolded her brother, glaring at him. "For goodness sakes, you have the patience of a Tauros."

"Better than the looks of a Mankey," he shot back. He ducked under the punch May threw his way, and took a few steps back as she advanced.

"What was that?!" She seethed, her face turning a dark red.

"I said-"

Cameron cleared his throat, and the two ceased their childish behavior. He was wearing an amused smirk, and was trying to hide it. May's anger turned into a pink blush and she began poking her two index fingers together as she stared at the ground. "You guys done?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Then as I was saying..."

* * *

 _He woke up, opening his eyes quickly and bolting straight up. Which turned out to be a bad idea. He was lying in a bunk bed, and his forehead smacked against the bottom of the top bunk. Rubbing it, Cameron reopened his eyes and glanced around. Currently he occupied a tiny concrete cell, with only the bed inside. Behind the cast iron bars were two Team Magma women, watching him intently._

 _"Hey there," he said suavely, and did not receive a reply. "What brings two lovely ladies like yourself to see little ol me?"_

 _"To ask why you decided to infiltrate our base," a woman's voice came from out of sight. She stepped into view, a tall, thin woman, with deep dark eyes, and sea green hair. She looked him over carefully, awaiting his answer._

 _"Oh," he realized she was being serious. "I figured you'd know. I overheard something about the Legendary Groudon and didn't want bad guys to get their hands on him."_

 _She raised a brow, seemingly bewildered that he flat out told her, "And you didn't think we'd capture you?"_

 _"Nope," he tossed casually, getting up off the bed and stretching. "Sure didn't. I'm a little impressed actually."_

 _"Done this kind of thing before?" She quipped playfully, smiling what appeared to be a genuine smile._

 _"Not specifically ransacking a crime organizations base, but I've had my run ins with the certain types of people," he approached the bars, stopping a foot from them and crossing his arms._

 _"You seem the type," the woman nodded. "Always wanting to be a hero."_

 _"Always wanting to help someone or Pokemon in need," he corrected. "A hero gets to much attention for my liking."_

 _The Magma woman crossed her arms, tossing him a wide smile, "The name's Cindy."_

 _"Cameron."_

 _"You're pretty cute Cameron," she told him, a flash of admiration behind her eyes. "I suppose you would say no to joining our cause?"_

 _"Indeed I would," he grinned. "But thanks for the compliment."_

 _"Oh I'm sure I'll have more," she waved nonchalantly. "I think I'll be visiting you more often."_

 _"What a pleasure that will be," he said in such a way it was hard to read if he was being sincere or sarcastic. Nevertheless, Cindy beamed._

 _"Now why can't all our prisoners be adorable like you?"_

 _"Beats me, maybe because I know I won't be here long."_

 _"So sure?"_

 _"Oh yea."_

 _Cindy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "And he's confident to boot! If only we'd met under different circumstances."_

 _"If only," he nodded, giving her a wink. "So tell me, what was the thing I stole anyway?"_

 _"Oh, you mean this?" And to his horror, she pulled the silver sphere from a pocket. Seeing his face, she quickly added, "Officer Jenny is fine, she took a rather large dose of sleeping powder, but she'll be ok."_

 _He visibly relaxed, and Cindy smirked, "Nice try though, maybe I can get you a front row seat when we claim Groudon."_

 _"Or maybe I'll be stealing that back."_

 _"Guess we'll see which one happens first."_

 _"Guess so," he took a step back. She looked him over once, letting her eyes travel his length, and winked at him when there eyes met. Then she was gone, her boots clicking down the prison hall. The two Magma women scowled at him, and soon walked out of view. He walked back over to the bed, collapsing onto it. Intent on taking a quick nap before looking for an escape route._

* * *

May glowered at the man, seeming to grow and outshine him in height. He took a half step back, sweat forming on his brow, "Everything ok May?"

When she spoke, the words were slow, and terrifying to his ears, "Was there any reason why, you had to flirt, with the woman holding you prisoner?"

"Um," he started, but didn't know what to say, opting to instead look to Max for help. The younger Maple simply sidestepped away a few paces. Cameron gulped and refaced May, "No, but I figured it would help my situation?"

Wrong answer. He swore he could see the gasket explode inside her head. She opened her mouth to berate him, raised a finger, growled, then huffed and turned away. Folding her arms and pointing her nose in the air.

"Seriously?" He said flatly. "Come on May, it was a long time-"

She huffed again and shifted so that her back was completely to him. Max sidled up next to Cameron and whispered, "Now you've done it. She won't speak to you for hours now. It's actually peaceful, now that I think about it."

May growled, and Max jumped back, chuckling nervously as he did so.

"I suppose if I told the rest of the story that might make her feel better," Cameron said causally, turning to Max.

* * *

 _Boom! The base trembled beneath a massive blast, pulling Cameron from his nap. He flew out of the bunk bed, rushing to the bars and peering through them. The two women who had been guarding him earlier were leaning against a desk by a door, clearly looking at a loss for what happened. On the tabletop sat his PokeBalls._

 _"What was that?" One woman asked the other. She didn't get a reply, as the base quaked again, and an alarm blared over the intercom._

 _"We're under attack?!"_

 _The door was flung open, and a man was revealed, he shouted to the other two, "We've been found! Cindy wants all troops to defend the compound while they evacuate the research."_

 _The two women nodded and followed the man quickly into the hall, slamming the door behind them. Cameron silently thanked whoever was assaulting the base, and smirked. He reached down into his shoe, digging between his heel and the fabric, fishing out a bobby pin. Carefully he stuck his hand through the bars and twisted his wrist so that he could insert the pin into the lock. The base shook again as he worked, sticking out his tongue and biting down on it for concentration. Click! He was free!_

 _Swiftly he replaced the bobby pin and checked the three other cells for prisoners. He was the only one, so he raced for the desk and snatched his PokeBall's up. Once they were clipped back to his belt, he slowly cracked open the door a hair and peered into the hall. No sign of any Team Magma member! Once again he silently thanked whoever was assaulting the base._

 _For ten minutes he wandered the halls quickly, listening to the sounds of Pokemon Battles raging around the base, and even a few gunshots. Now that was slightly terrifying, whoever they were, they weren't messing around. And Magma was putting up a fight. Here's to hoping he didn't run into any of them, but that was highly unlikely as he was looking for the research labs. Team Magma was not going to be keeping that sphere. They wouldn't get their hands on Groudon if he had anything to say about it. A few more minutes of searching, and listening to the fighting, and he found what he was after. A door marked 'Lab'. He smirked. Subtle, Team Magma. Real subtle._

 _He flung open the door, catching the attention of every person inside. The room was average sized, filled with computers, filing cabinets, and a map over the surrounding area of Mauville, with a location marked to the East. Half a dozen armed Magma personnel pointed pistols his way, and pulled back the firing hammer. Maybe he should've thought of a more subtle approach._

 _A tile in the ceiling caved in, catching the attention of everyone present. A muscular man, with sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes dropped in, landing on his feet in the center of the room. Faster than Cameron could blink, he dove forward, pulling an assault rifle slung around his back to his front. One by one he shot the Magma members, shooting a dart into their necks that put them to sleep almost instantly. One by one they fell to the floor, snoring away, until all that remained was the man and Cameron standing._

 _Then he spoke, "Kylenated!"_

* * *

 **And that's why this is a two parter! To leave you with that cliffhanger! Kyle! :D**

 **The next part should be released fairly soon, until then, let me know what y'all think!**


	4. A Hoenn Adventure P2

_Quickly the sandy haired man spun in place, pointing his rifle straight at Cameron. The brunette threw his hands hands into the air and proclaimed, "Not Team Magma!"_

 _The man didn't lower his gun, carefully eyeing the young trainer, "Then why are you here?"_

 _"I kinda upset them a little bit," Cameron replied. "They had me prisoner."_

 _"And you escaped?"_

 _"Just now, yes. I was coming to steal something they don't need."_

 _"Spherical object? Silver in color?"_

 _Cameron blinked, "How did you-"_

 _"The names Kyle," the man said, lowering his gun. "And I'm with the Pokemon League. We're here to retrieve that item. What's your name?"_

 _"Erm, Cameron," he told Kyle, bewildered that the League had arrived. "So all those fights I've been hearing are you guys?"_

 _"Yea, ol Lance is giving them the one two," Kyle stated casually, walking over to a computer and pulling up the screen._

" _Lance?" Cameron asked incredulously. "As in Champion of Kanto, Lance?!"_

 _"Is that so shocking?"_

 _"A little, yes."_

 _Kyle smirked, and started typing into the computer. A window pulled up and he scanned over the text onscreen, letting out a groan. He pressed a finger to his ear and spoke, "Lance, it seems the leader of Team Magma has vacated the area with the item."_

 _At first Cameron was confused, but then he spotted the little communicator in Kyle's ear. One of the Magma men on the floor began to moan, and he shifted. Without looking, Kyle pointed the rifle behind him and shot another dart into the man's thigh._

 _"Got it, I'll see what I can do," he said, and removed his finger from his ear. Cameron was caught off guard as Kyle spun, staring him down with a devilishly childish smirk. "Don't suppose you want to even the score?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Magma captured you, I saved your life. Wanna help me get back that sphere?" The sandy haired man shouldered his rifle, smirking widely. "Or I could just bill you when I get back to the Plateau."_

 _Was this guy for real? He certainly appeared way to casual about the situation. How could Cameron know he was really with the League? What if he was from some other organization after that...thing, Magma had._

* * *

"I didn't know if I could trust his guy or not-"

"Hey," Max interrupted. "It looks like the League is packing up."

Both Cameron and May turned their heads in sync, and sure enough, the League was beginning to haul the wounded into large helicopters. Lance was barking orders, with Dawn hovering close behind him. She saw the three of them looking her way, and waved to signal that the League was indeed about to leave.

"Better hurry up," May said pointedly to Cameron, and he gave her a playfully smug look before speaking again.

"Well I decided that I could play along with this Kyle character until we found the item. He hacked into the computer and found a location where the Magma Leader had gone. Then we were off, turns out there's an underground cavern beneath Rusturf tunnel..."

* * *

" _Are you sure they went this way?" Cameron asked with a hiss after nearly tripping on a rock for the umpteenth time._

 _"I've got their tracks picked up," Kyle nodded, scanning the tunnels floor. "We're close behind them!" And he hurried forward into the darkness. Cameron moved quickly to keep pace, a hand constantly hovering over his PokeBall's, ready to defend himself should this guy be a bad guy._

 _Eventually, after what felt like forever to Cameron, they heard voices coming down the tunnel ahead of them. Kyle slowed his pace to listen better and follow with ease._

 _"We're pretty deep down now," the younger man noticed. "I thought this tunnel just ran through the mountain?"_

 _Kyle shushed him by waving a hand behind him in circles, rotating his shoulder blade way more than necessary. Then made a series of hand signals Cameron didn't understand, finishing by pointing ahead of them and continuing on. Fighting the urge to face palm, the young man followed._

 _What they found, well, neither would've guessed. They entered into a large cavern, nearly a hundred feet high, the rock chiseled to be smooth and domed over their heads. In the center, lava flowed like a river, snaking its way beneath a large stone pyramid, and then exiting over a pitch black ravine. A steep staircase carved out of the stone, led from where they stood, down to the pyramid. Connecting with another set of stairs that led up the side of the structure. Through the faint lighting from the lava, the duo could see a small group of three making their way to the top. Even from that distance, and the dim light, Cameron could recognize the Magma woman, Cindy. Held out before her was the tiny silver sphere. The Magma group were headed towards what appeared to be a statue atop the pyramid._

 _"Let's go!" Cameron stated, and began sprinting down the stone steps._

 _"Hey!" Kyle hissed, giving chase. He clasped Cameron by the shirt, halting him in his tracks. "We don't know if they're armed! Best to be sneaky for a moment. Stay close."_

 _Then he took the lead, moving swiftly but silently. They didn't climb up the stairs after Magma, instead they stuck to the shadows and maneuvered up the side of the pyramid. Thankfully the structure was built like one massive staircase. Each step went up to Kyle's ribcage, so it was a little bit of a workout for them to climb up silently. But better to hide in those shadows than to be seen by Magma._

 _They were almost to the top, just one away, when they heard a female proclaim loudly, "The time has arrived!"_

 _Both men slowly peered only their eyes above the stone edge, seeing the three Magma members standing before the statue. Which they now recognized as a fifteen foot tall carving of the Legendary Pokemon, Groudon. Was this place an ancient shrine to the Legendary? Buried beneath the mountain?_

 _Cindy approached the statue, her teal hair glinting in the dim light. She brandished the silver sphere forward, moving her hands so that one rested on top, and the other on bottom. With a tough jerk, she twisted the sphere into two pieces, and discarded them aside. Holding up an item that apparently had been encased inside a protective shell. It was another sphere, but this one was red in color, and seemed to flicker the closer it came to the statue._

 _"That fool before me couldn't control the power of Groudon," Cindy spoke. "Stopped by a group of kids, ha!" Her harsh laugh bounced sharply around the cavern, "But I will be successful. Groudon shall belong to Team Magma, and we will conquer Hoenn!"_

 _She walked right up to the base of the statue, her head tilting back to gaze up at the detailed workmanship. Cameron's brow had raised as he listened to her talk, and he leaned over to whisper something to Kyle, but the man was gone! Having climbed up and was walking towards Cindy._

 _"Good evening ladies," he said suavely, making all three Magma members whip around to face him. "What brings a group of beautiful women like yourselves to a dank place like this?"_

 _Was this man for real?! After telling Cameron to be careful, he just waltzed right up behind them. Oi! Not wanting to leave him backupless, the teen hauled himself up and rose to his feet. Cindy recognized him and smiled._

 _"You were right," she said. "You got free. I'm impressed."_

 _"I did tell you so," he shrugged, walking up beside Kyle. "For some reason no one seems to take me seriously."_

 _"It's the charm," she told him. "But be a good little cutie and wait for me to get done. We can chit chat when this is over."_

 _He shook his head, "Can't do. Whatever your planning to do with that can't be good."_

 _"Which is why you'll hand that orb back over to the League," Kyle stated, extending his hand as if she were about to hand it over. The three Magma women cocked a brow at his gesture, and the two grunts looked back to their leader. Kyle took this time to whisper at Cameron, "Don't worry, they don't have weapons. But they do have their Pokemon, so you're up."_

 _"Just me?" Cameron asked quickly, looking at Kyle incredulously. He was good, but three on one?_

 _"No Pokemon," the sandy haired man shrugged, then unshouldered his rifle. "I can tranq them though!"_

 _"Handle this," Cindy directed her grunts, and turned her back on them._

 _"Salamence! Dragonair! Let's go!" Cameron yelled, flinging forth two PokeBalls. In two blinding flashes of light, the duo of dragons appeared and roared. The two women released a Torkoal, and an Aggron._

 _Kyle reacted fast, popping two darts straight for Torkoal, but Aggron intercepted, the needles shattering against its steel hide._

 _"And I'm useless," he said with a higher pitch. "Have fun!" He patted Cameron on the shoulder and jumped back over the stone edge._

 _"Torkoal, Flamethrower!"_

 _"Aggron, HyperBeam!"_

 _"Kyle!" Cameron shouted frantically, but the man was gone. Dragonair and Salamence dodged the incoming attacks, flying high above the pyramid. The flamethrower billowed by him alarmingly close, singing the side of his sleeve. As he patted it to extinguish the tiny flame, he shouted, "Dragon Rage, and Steel Wing!"_

 _Dragonair blasted a large stream of blue fire, enveloping the Aggron. It screeched and stumbled back as the flames danced across the steel. Torkoal retreated into it shell, absorbing the impact of Salamence's steel wing, but the turtle went spinning across the pyramids top._

 _"Don't let up!" He shouted. "Again!"_

 _His two Pokemon obliged, swooping in for another assault. Cindy moved directly beneath the statue of Groudon, approaching a stand between the Pokemon's legs. The top was flat, but had a groove that would perfectly fit the red orb. As she went to place the orb in the socket, a voice behind her said, "Stop. Drop the sphere."_

 _Kyle climbed up the nearest edge, aiming his rifle directly between her shoulder blades. Cindy smirked and cocked her head back to see him, "If you insist."_

 _And she let it go. Kyle pulled the trigger, shooting a dart her way. She summersaulted to the side, landing on her feet and twirling around to face him. A leap forward, and a well placed kick sent his gun spiraling away. Faster than he could blink, she landed three punches to his abdomen, causing his muscles to tighten and him to fall to his knees. She ran a hand through his sandy hair, then karate chopped his ear. He screeched and fell to the ground, "Who fights like that?!"_

 _Behind her a red light erupted. The red orb had fallen perfectly into the socket, and was now glowing. A mighty roar shook the cavern, causing dust to crumble from the top and the lava to ripple. Cameron's Pokemon battle was halted as all eyes turned towards the glowing sphere._

 _Cindy beamed, "It's coming!"_

 _No sooner had she said that, the lava river exploded upward, a massive figure looking behind the wall of fiery death. A deep red eye glared at them as the figure rose higher, growling deeply._

 _"Mother," Kyle whimpered._

 _The lava fell back into the flowing river, but a brighter light seemed to be illuminating the room, and Cameron had a clear sight to the creature standing fifty foot high before them. The Legendary Pokemon, Groudon. In the flesh. It roared down at them, causing more dust to rain from the ceiling._

 _He almost missed it, but Cameron saw Cindy removing something from her pocket. She clicked a button, and it enlarged. A half white, half purple ball. Oh shit! He raced forward, weaving through the Aggron, Torkoal and their trainers. As the Magma leader reared her arm back to throw it, he crashed into her, causing the MasterBall to disappear amongst the shadows. The two rolled to a stop, with her lying on top of him. Noses only a centimeter apart._

 _He could see her mind make the connection of what he had just done, and she shouted, "Find me that MasterBall!"_

 _She attempted to scramble to her feet, but he wrapped his arms around her torso and held on tight._

 _"Kyle!" He yelled. "Find it first!"_

 _The blonde leapt to his feet, eyes frantically searching the dark for something small and circular. The two other Magma women raced from one end to the other, feeling their palms along the rough stone. Cindy struggled against Cameron's grip, breaking his hold once, but he was quick to regain his composure. The two wrestled around, flipping and rolling atop each other._

 _Kyle patted the stone quickly, crawling on his hands and knees. A snort, followed by a burst of wind caused him to glance left, and come face to face with Groudon as it lowered its head to peer at him._

 _"Um, hi?"_

 _It roared in response, and he yelped. Trying to run away so fast his legs nearly resembled a cartoon._

 _"I've got it!" A females voice rang out, and one of the Magma women raised the MasterBall high above her head. Salamence swooped by, knocking the Ball loose from her grip with its tail. It rolled across Kyle's path, and he veered after it. Extending his hand down to scoop it up. A small burst of fire from Torkoal sent the Ball twirling away, and Kyle ran headfirst into Aggron. Who roared down at him, causing him to turn and run back the other way._

 _The second Magma woman raced after the MasterBall, diving through the air in an attempt to stop it from rolling over the edge. Barely she caught it with her fingertips, but Dragonair swooped up from below, hitting the Ball head on and causing it to fly high into the air._

 _Cindy jerked violently in Cameron's grip, but it only succeeded in spinning her to face him again. Noses only centimeter apart once more, their eyes locked. Expecting her to struggle against him, he tightened his grip, but suddenly his brain went fuzzy as her lips connected with his. Then she slipped loose and was standing above him, grinning victoriously._

 _"If there's one way to stop a man," she began, but was cut off as Groudon roared. Apparently having enough of the spectacle, it threw its arm down straight for Cindy and Cameron. The two leaped separate directions as the arm smashed into the stone, sending dust it into the air. Aggron and Torkoal were ordered to attack, but Groudon swept its arm to the side, smacking the two Pokemon flying._

 _The Legendary's eyes locked with Cameron's and it growled. Sensing what was coming, he scrambled to his feet and ran. A large, orange beam rocketed for him, heating up his back as it began to catch up. Something snagged his arm, and he was yanked out of harms way. Salamence roared down at him as it carried its trainer higher into the air._

 _"Thanks buddy," he shouted in relief. The cavern quaked from another one of Groudon's roars, and it launched another orange attack at Dragonair, who quickly dodged it. From the corner of his eye, he saw something purple glint. He tapped Salamence, and the two dove down for it._

 _Cindy rose to her feet, taking a few steps back as Groudon launched another attack at her two grunts. She stumbled over something on the floor, but caught herself from falling. Seeing it was the rifle Kyle had brought with him, she snatched it up and aimed it at Groudon._

 _"Oh no you don't!" His voice yelled, and he leaped in her way, pushing the rifle up. A dart shot harmlessly into the air, disappearing amongst the dust_

 _"You're not as cute," she growled, jerking the gun, but he didn't let go. "I'll have no problem putting you down."_

 _"Not as cute?" He gawked, putting on a pout. "Now that's just not very nice."_

 _She yanked the gun again, but he pulled back. The two wrestled for control over it, until..._

 _"YAH!" He shouted in shock, glancing down to the dart that just fired into his thigh. "That actually hurts..."_

 _His eyes went lazy, and he collapsed backward to the ground. Something large crashed into Cindy, toppling her over. Salamence bellowed happily as it flew away, and Cameron tugged on his Pokemon to make it turn around. Cindy rose to her knee, aiming the rifle and firing. Salamence grunted as the dart pricked its neck right beside Cameron's hand, and it fell from the air. The large Dragon crashed to the ground, and Cameron was thrown off, rolling across the rough stone._

 _A deafening roar vibrated the very gun in her hands, and she spun in time to see a large clawed paw swinging her way. She dove as Groudon's attack missed, swooshing a torrent of air passed her. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Click. She fired the rifle at Groudon until the clip was empty, each dart pricking into the behemoth. It let out a low growl, and wobbled in place. Then it collapsed against the side of the pyramid, its giant head slamming only five feet from where Cindy stood._

 _Cameron coughed and rolled into his stomach, pushing himself up to his knees. Through the dust he could see Kyle lying motionless, the two Magma grunts attempting to rise to their feet, and Cindy discarding the rifle. She approached Groudon, who was fighting to stay awake, its eyes locked onto the Magma Leader._

 _"I don't need my MasterBall," she began. "Not if you can't fight your way out."_

 _She unclipped an empty PokeBall and raised it, "At last. You belong to Team Magma!"_

 _Something purple flew by her, smacking against Groudon. It burst open, and the giant Pokemon was sucked into it with a massive flash of light._

 _"NO!" Cindy screeched, turning to see Cameron with his arm outstretched. The MasterBall rocked in place for a moment, then clicked to indicate it had successfully captured Groudon. "You!"_

 _She started forward, anger seething behind her eyes. CRACK! Both looked directly up. The room quaked, then again, and again. A large boulder broke free from the ceiling and crashed into the lava river. Realizing the place was about to cave in, Cameron whistled sharply. Dragonair appeared from the dust, swooping low enough for its trainer to jump into its back._

 _"STOP THEM!" Cindy screamed, releasing a Scyther. It was no use, as Dragonair was much faster. By the time the bug Pokemon had even begun to launch an attack, Cameron had swept forward, grabbed the MasterBall, Kyle, and recalled his Salamence. Dragonair then dodged the Scyther's swipes, and flew for the entrance they had arrived in._

 _"STOP THEM STOP THEM STOP THEM!" Cindy's voice raged, but it was soon drowned out amongst the collapsing of rock and rubble. Dragonair soared through the tunnels, using its instincts to guide them out, and soon, Cameron was blinking in the bright afternoon sun._

 _"I think we're good now Dragonair," he said, coughing up dust as he spoke. The Dragon began to descend, and Cameron secured his grip on Kyle. Who was slung over Dragonair like a wet towel._

 _The young trainer could see Mauville in the near distance, and a few helicopters coming and going. He squinted, and could faintly make out the a green slash painted on their sides. Maybe Kyle really was with the Pokemon League._

 _Dragonair hovered close enough to the grassy plains for Cameron to dismount, and he felt the MasterBall press against him in his pocket. Suddenly it felt surreal, almost dreamlike. Everything that just happened...he couldn't connect many of the dots. Too much information was lost with Cindy, but one thing that he couldn't deny, and actually made him break into a wide grin. He owned THE Groudon. He was now the trainer of a Legendary. Or would he be?_

 _He glanced to Kyle, still lying motionless, though breathing peacefully. If this man was truly with the League...would they confiscate it from him? Would he be allowed to keep it? Something was telling him no, that under the circumstances of how he acquired it, they would have to take it for safekeeping. Or some excuse like that._

 _He glanced over to Mauville again, seeing the helicopters begin flying in circles around the city, as if they were searching for something. Coming to a conclusion, he hauled Kyle off of his Dragonair and rummaged through his pack until he found a pen and paper. Quickly he scribbled a note explaining to Kyle that Groudon was safe and the Magma Leader was gone. As he wrote this, his fingertips brushed against his lips. Technically, he had just had his first kiss mere moments ago..._

 _His mind rushed back to Petalburg three years ago, to a young brunette girl about to embark on her Pokemon Journey. How badly he wanted to kiss her, and she said goodbye with a kiss to his cheek._

 _Blushing to himself, he stuffed the paper into Kyle's pocket and mounted Dragonair, "Let's get going."_

 _Dragonair sang to him, and the two flew high into the air. Cameron's mind racing over the insane facts of he was now the trainer of Groudon, he'd gotten his first kiss-even if it wasn't real-, and he would soon be on his way to the Kanto League._

* * *

"And the League never tried to track you down?" May asked. "That Kyle guy didn't tell them about you?"

"I guess not," Cameron shrugged. "Or maybe he did and the League just didn't care."

"I find that hard to believe," Max said. "They would've at least tracked you down."

"Hey!" Dawn 's voice called over to them. "It's time to go!"

The trio waved to indicate they heard her, and began walked towards the fleet of choppers. Dawn smiled at the sight of Cameron and May walking side by side, Max pacing ahead a few steps and making a ' _gross_ ' face. The Bluenette then disappeared into a chopper behind Lance. May watched them go, her mind working on something Cameron had told them in his story.

"Hey Cam," she started slowly.

"Did you just call me Cam?"

"Yes. Do you remember back on the Orange Islands when you stayed awake for like fifty hours?"

He frowned slightly, but nodded, "Yes?"

"I had forgotten, but in your tiredness you said something about when we first met in Petalburg..." She trailed off as her mind began thinking hard again. He paled. He had said that out loud?

"I remember a boy just before I went to get my first Pokemon she said slowly. Then the realization hit her. "Was that you?!"

Her gaze snapped to him, wide eyed, with a mixture of amusement and worry. He swallowed hard and nodded, "I didn't know how to tell you without it sounding like I was a stalker."

And she laughed, a heartfelt, happy laugh. It was an odd sound to hear so soon after the battle with the Dominion's.

"I can't believe it," she stammered out between giggles. "You were so _dorky_ looking."

"Hey!" He shot, scowling at her, attempting to hide his own smile. Hearing and seeing her laugh was a worlds weight off his shoulders. Her fingers snaked their way into his, locking their hands together as they approached the choppers behind Max. They stopped to allow the younger Maple to climb in before they did.

"Just one thing," May said softly, making Cameron turn his gaze to her. What smile he had faltered as he noticed she was now wearing a threateningly sweet smile. "Don't ever tell me about other girls you've kissed again."

* * *

 _Kyle groaned, rumbling his chest as he slowly opened his eyes. He could hear the beating blades of a helicopter growing closer. The sun was much lower than when he had entered the tunnels with Cameron, nearing dusk. Cameron! He bolted upright, looking left and right for the teenager. How did he get in a grassy field? Cameron was no where to be seen, as was any member of Team Magam, or Groudon._

 _The beating of the helicopter thundered directly above him now, and it circled around. Descending to land a dozen feet from him. Recognizing the chopper, Kyle rose to his feet, dusting his knees off to remove a few blades of grass. As he did so, he felt something crinkle in his pocket. Frowning, he fished it out and unfolded the piece of paper. The chopper touched down as his eyes read over the quickly scribbled note, and a grin cracked across his lips._

 _With a squeal, the door of the helicopter was thrown open, and a tall, intimidating, red haired man raced out. He ran to Kyle, calling, "There you are! I've been trying to contact you all afternoon! What the Hell happened?"_

 _He came to a stop just before the blonde, folding his arms and waiting for an answer. Kyle simply smirked and repocketed the note, "Sorry Lance. Just had a run in with the Magma Leader."_

 _"What?!" Lance's eyes bugged out. "And you didn't call for backup?"_

 _"Oh I had backup," Kyle said nonchalantly, striding past the Dragon Master and heading for the helicopter. "Can we get back? I'm starving!"_

 _Lance scowled, and angrily asked, "Want to catch me up on what happened?"_

 _The blonde stopped and turned back to face his longtime friend, "I made a friend today. He helped me stop Team Magma from acquiring Groudon. It's that simple."_

 _"And the orb?" Lance crossed his arms._

 _"Lost," Kyle replied. "But don't worry. Team Magma will never get their hands on Groudon_ _."_

* * *

 **And that's Cameron's Hoenn adventure, and how he aqcuired Groudon. I'm sure a few of you were curious? Yea? :)**

 **Anyways it was fun to have Kyle back for a bit! I miss his goofiness! We can definitely expect him to make some more appearances in these little shorts. So stay tuned!**

 **Fun Fact: All of this was originally going to be in the main story of 'End of the Journey', but I just never found a decent place to put it.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. Because of the nature of these little shorts, if anyone has a story idea they'd like to see, feel free PM me. I'll see what I can do about adapting it to fit inside this universe :)**


	5. An Aipom Proposal

**Hey hey everyone! Got another short story for ya! You'll like this one, I promise!**

* * *

"Are you sure it's enough?"

"She won't care."

"But are you sure?"

"Cameron! She'll just be happy you're doing it!"

"Hey man, listen, take my advice and don't marry. Women are to complicated as is."

"Want to tell that to Serena, Gary?"

"No I do not, Brocko."

"Cam," Ash interrupted the fast firing conversation. The four of them sat outside, occupying a table at a small burger joint. As the black haired man was finishing his last bite, Cameron had pulled out a tiny black box and informed them he planned on proposing to May that night, and asked their opinions. "If I know May, she loves you. Small ring, expensive ring, even no ring, she'd say yes. You have nothing to worry about."

"You should write an inspirational book," Gary quipped, rolling his eyes. "Title it _Ketchum Confidence_!"

"I suppose you're right Ash," Cameron sighed, ignoring Gary completely. Which appalled the researcher.

"What? Am I chopped Magikarp?"

"You guys will all be there tonight, right?" Cameron asked quickly, glancing around the table.

"Well Ash and I would die if we didn't show up to the dinner party Misty and Serena planned," Gary said nonchalantly.

"I'd be dead, you would get away with a scolding," Ash pointed out.

"Details," Gary waved his hand.

"Brock?" Cameron asked, turning in his seat to face the breeder and let the two childhood friends bicker playfully.

"Of course I'll be there," he smiled, extending his arm to pat Cameron on the shoulder. "Don't listen to these other two, just do what your heart tells you. It led you to May, it'll lead you further with her."

"Aww, that was emotional," Gary pretend wiped his eye. "Maybe you should write a romance novel between you and Ash."

"I'll write one between you and him," Brock threw back. "Titled, _Palletship_."

Before Gary could come up with a snarky reply, Ash's PokeGear buzzed. He fished it out of from his pocket, and flipped it open. It was an alarm he had set earlier that week. "Hey Brock, if we want to make it, we need to head out."

"Right," the eldest agreed, checking the time on his watch and rising to his feet. "Meet you by the truck."

As he walked up to the burger stand to pay his check, Gary scratched his chin and said, "I almost forgot Clemont and Bonnie were flying in."

"You live with their closest friend," Cameron pointed out with a smirk. "How could you forget she invited them?"

"Like I have the time to listen to everything she says," he drawled, leaning back in his chair.

"If Serena heard half the things you said when she wasn't around," Ash started shaking his head as he stood up.

"She'd be furious, and then we'd have passionate make up sex when I showed up with her favorite Kalosian chocolate and bottle of wine," he practically sang, folding his hands behind his head.

"Keep telling yourself that," Cameron chuckled.

"I'll see you guys tonight," Ash waved, pushing in his seat and leaving the table.

"Don't have too much fun with Benot and Clommie!" Gary called.

* * *

"That jacket looks amazing on you!" Serena squealed excitedly, pushing Misty's shoulder and forcing her to turn around. "It fits your figure perfectly."

The red head turned the same shade as her hair and mumbled a soft thanks, adding, "But I'm not sure it's my style."

She examined the yellow coat in the mirror. While it did fit snugly to her frame, the collar was permanently propped up, and tickled the sides of her face. Misty turned left, then right, before asking, "What do you think May?"

The brunette sat on the waiting chair in the dressing room, looking at the ceiling with a distant expression on her face. She was twiddling her fingers together, and bouncing her leg slowly.

"Earth to May," Misty snapped her fingers, and the deep in thought woman jumped forward. "What's up with you today?"

"Who?" May asked innocently, looking to Serena then back to Misty. "Me?"

"I'd been curious if something was bothering her," the honey blonde crossed her arms. "Now I know for sure. Wanna talk May?"

"Talk about what?" She asked, putting on a smile and rising to her feet. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Misty began sharply, putting a hand to her waist and cocking her hip. "You've been distracted all day, you haven't ooed or awed over any of the clothes you've tried on, you hardly ate your food when we had lunch, and you're letting the opportunity of helping me find new clothes pass by. Something you never do! So spill it."

May gawked at the red head, opening and closing her mouth a few times. Serena stifled a giggle and put her hands behind her back. Misty raised a brow, clearly waiting for an answer from the brunette.

It was true May hadn't been herself today, even she couldn't deny that.

"Ok," she sighed, sitting back down and placing her hands in her lap. "I've just been a little thoughtful."

"About?" Serena prodded, moving to sit beside her friend.

May pursed her lips before she exhaled and replied, "Cameron."

"Trouble in paradise?" Misty asked softly, straightening her posture.

"No, no trouble," the girl in question shook her head. "I've just been thinking, about him and I, and whether there will ever be more."

"More?"

May smiled gently, she really wasn't good with words sometimes, "I mean, I've been wondering if he wants more for us. For us to go more serious."

There was the look of recognition in her friends eyes, and they both went, "Oh."

"It's been a while now," she continued. "And he hasn't shown any signs of advancing any further. At least none I've been able to see. And I'm..."

She paused, intertwining her fingers. Both other women waited patiently for her to say more. May's eyes had a curious, but worried look behind them, but that faded and what she said next Misty wasn't quite sure that's where she had been headed, "I'm just wondering what our future is. It's no big deal."

"That's a very big deal," Serena exclaimed, eyes widening. "I've been having those same thoughts about Gary, and he's driving me nuts! I can't get a read on him."

She then looked up to Misty, who raised her hands, "Don't look at me, I'm already married!"

"Rub it in," Serena playfully pouted, but then turned back to May. "Maybe you should talk to him about it?"

"Does that work with Gary?" The brunette inquired seriously, making her friend stumble.

"Um, well-"

"It's Gary," Misty came to her rescue. "He can talk circles around a wooden post."

May puffed her cheeks and frowned, huffing as she did so, "This is just frustrating!"

"Men are frustrating," the red head corrected. "Ash still says _I Choose You_ when he takes my bra off."

Serena's palm slapped to her mouth to stop her outburst of laughter, which caused her to snort between her fingers. May however, didn't try to hide her giggles, and doubled over at that thought of Ash.

"I can _so_ see him doing that!" She breathed hysterically, fanning her face as hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Misty half smiled and shook her head, "Alright, enough boy talk! We're supposed to be on a ladies afternoon."

"She's right," Serena clapped, jumping up quickly, her honey blonde hair bouncing across her shoulders. "Let's go do something I know May will enjoy!"

May blinked, "What's that?"

"There's a Sweets Competition going on by the PokeMart, all the free different kinds of homemade sweets you can possibly try at your fingertips!"

Despite the various concerns floating through the brunettes head, her eyes bugged out in excitement.

* * *

Gary stretched his arms high as he walked down the sidewalk in the middle of New Pallet, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling in his muscles. He could hear the sounds of traffic and people passing him as he strolled by the buildings. A warm breeze brushed his spiky hair against his forearms, and he inhaled deeply. It wasn't often he got a break from his work, he was going to enjoy it. Especially later, when alcohol was available.

However, there was one thing currently annoying him. A continuous tapping on something plastic coming from his immediate right. He popped open an eye and saw Cameron, with his hands buried deep within his pockets. Faintly Gary could make out his friend tapping his index finger against the casing on his PokeGear.

"Do you mind?" He asked sharply. "That tapping is gunna give me a migraine."

"Sorry," Cameron sighed, pulling his hands free from his jeans. "I'm just a little nervous."

"A little?"

The car driving by blocked out his friends reply, if there even was one. Unlike Ash, Cameron was better at ignoring Gary's sarcasm. Which wasn't as fun.

"Where did you buy it?"

"Huh?"

"The ring," Gary sighed dramatically. "Where did you buy the ring?"

"The department store in Celadon a few months back," was Cameron's reply. "When she was in Hoenn visiting Max."

"Expensive?"

"Oh yea."

"Damn, can I see it?"

Cameron turned to Gary suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because when the time comes, Serena will deserve something grand. Outdoing Ash will be easy, but I need to see my competition with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, and I should know, I've died once."

Cameron made a humorous noise in the back of his throat, and shaking his head, reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny black box, and carefully handed it to Gary, saying, "Don't drop it."

"That's something you say to Ash," the researcher remarked, taking the box. Gently he began to open the top. CRASH! Something collided into his chest and forced him to the ground. The air was knocked out of him as his back slammed into the concrete, and he turned red as he wheezed for air. Thankfully he had held onto the ring box, because if he'd of dropped-SOMETHING JUST RIPPED IT FROM HIS HAND!

"HEY!" He heard Cameron shout, and his footfalls raced off back the way they had came from. Gary inhaled quickly, sitting up and turning his body to see. An Aipom, which must've been what smacked into him, was sprinting down the street with Cameron giving chase. In the tiny hand on its tail? The ring box!

"Shit!" Escaped Gary's lips, and he was on his feet and racing after his friend.

"Give me that back!" Cameron's voice echoed from up ahead, and he rounded a corner out of Gary's sight. A loud metal crash rang from around the bend, and a female shout of surprise. Gary slid on his heel to slow his pace, and whipped around the side of the building.

Cameron was scrambling to climb out of a heap of trash, which he knocked over by colliding into a couple of garbage bins. A woman was angrily glaring at him as she continued on by, and stuck her nose up at Gary as he ran past.

"Where did it go?" He asked quickly, coming to a stop by Cameron.

"Down that alley," the garbage covered man pointed. "Come on!"

He freed himself from the trash and led the way, nearly stepping on a sleeping Growlithe as he turned into the alley.

"There!" Gary pointed up to a fire escape on the side of the building. The Aipom was scurrying up the metal bars, and looked down to see if they were still giving chase. It waved the ring box, and disappeared over the top.

"Come back here!" Cameron yelled, jumping to grab the fire escape and hauling himself up.

* * *

May held her gut, groaning with pleasure from the full sensation, "So...many...cupcakes."

"I-I...I can't believe you just ate that many," Serena half whispered, appalled at the sheer amount of sugar May had just consumed.

"They were wonderful," the brunette sighed, sinking into her chair like jelly. Misty shook her head with a smile as Serena tried to hide the last cupcake by sliding it down the table, and cast her glance around the area. Dozens of tables were set up in a large circle around a dozen more tables sitting in a grassy area to eat at. Couples, families, even sweet enthusiasts visited each cupcake booth, casting their votes for their favorite. PokeMart employees were overseeing the event, handing out prizes and taking the ballots.

"Hey," May suddenly exclaimed suspiciously. "Where did that last cupcake go?"

Misty's PokeGear buzzed as the brunette began to drill Serena with intense cupcake related questions, and she fished it from her purse. It was a text, from Dawn. Opening it made her awe out loud, saving Serena from the mystery of the missing cupcake.

May nosily leaned over and peered past the redheads shoulder. The text was a photo of three year olds Del and Darcy, attempting to put pink makeup on Brent, the same color as his hair.

"That's adorable," Serena cooed, having scooted over to see as well.

"Poor Brent though," May giggled. "He'll have to put up with that his whole life because of his hair."

"It makes him unique though," Misty smiled, putting her phone back in her purse. "It seems I was destined to have black haired babies. What I would've gave to have at least one of them to be orange haired."

"Have another," Serena suggested. "Maybe you'll get lucky!"

Misty laughed out loud, "I may have a girl, but she acts just like her father, and Kaiden is already looking more and more like him everyday."

"But he's got your eyes," Serena pointed out.

"At least I'll have that over Ash," Misty joked, and then noticed May had gone silent for the hundredth time that day. "May?"

"Hm?" The brunette looked up thoughtfully, but she had a recovery. "I was just looking for that cupcake. I know Serena hid it."

Both other women exchanged glances, but didn't say a word. Another buzz from a PokeGear made them all look down. This time it was Serena's, ringing with a familiar number displayed.

"It's Bonnie," the honey blonde happily stated and pressed the answer button. "Hey Bon!"

" _HI SERENA_!" Bonnie's voice boomed through the speaker, making all three women recoil. " _Ash and Brock just picked us up from the airport! We are headed your way_!"

"That's great!" Serena said back. "We're all so excited to see you!"

May's eyes lit up as she spotted the missing cupcake hiding a few feet down the table, and she went to grab it, but Misty's fingers closed around her collar and held the sweet tooth craving girl in place.

 _"Clemont wants to know if you've invited a pretty lady friend for him?"_

" _BONNIE_!" Came Clemont's faded voice almost the instant Serena heard Bonnie's question.

The honey blonde sweat dropped, "No I haven't. Couldn't find one worthy enough."

" _We'll find one while we're here_ ," the younger woman decided for them, followed by a groan from her older brother. " _Anyways, I better hang up, see you soon_!"

"See you soon," Serena repeated and hung up, going to replace her phone in her pocket. "I suppose that means we should be heading back ho-"

She stopped as she turned to face her two friends. May was halfway on the table, arms outstretched and clawing for the cupcake just out of her reach. Misty had one foot on the ground and the other propped against the bench to hold her in place while she pulled back on May's shoulders. Both women froze in place as they looked at Serena.

"Home," she finished, blinking a few times at the sight.

* * *

"GOTCHYA!" Cameron shouted, diving forward with a mighty leap. He soared across the rooftop, arms reaching wildly for the Aipom that had been ducking and dodging their attempts to capture it. Jumping over the air ventilation system, running along the edge of the roof, even using its long tail to vault over both men.

His fingers missed the Pokémon by a foot, as it had done just that. Bounced high in the air with the use of its tail, and landed on top of the air conditioning unit. He hit the roof on his chest, and slid a few feet.

Gary, who was lying on his back from being tripped by the monkey like Pokémon, sat up and growled. Aipom stuck out its tongue and bolted for the opposite side of the building. The researcher was on his feet and after it, determined to catch it this time! It had been making a fool of him for to long already! He gained distance on it, enough that he was sure he could catch it!

Without warning, Aipom jumped off the side of the roof, and flew over to the building just across the alley. Gary realized his error to late, and had too much momentum to stop. He was going to topple over the edge! Thinking quickly, he shouted as he pushed all the strength he had into his legs, and soared over the gap. Unable to see if he was going to make it, he was unprepared when his shoes made contact with concrete, and he stumbled forward. Tripping and hitting the other buildings roof, rolling to a stop.

Various places on him burned from the scuffs he knew he was covered in, and he could feel a light flow of blood oozing from his elbow. Cameron shouted over to him, fear in his voice, "You alright?!"

"Fine," he yelled back with a grunt, pushing his palms to the rooftop and standing up. Another body landed beside him, and he realized Cameron had jumped over as well.

"We can't let it get away!" He declared, and raced after the Aipom.

"I'm about to just say we can," Gary mumbled, but ran after his friend. Ahead of them, Aipom jumped to a water pipe that trailed down the side of the building and slid out of sight. They came to a stop just at the edge of the roof, peering down after it. "We can't use that. It'll come away from the building."

"There," Cameron pointed to their left. The Main Street was below them, set up with various stalls and stands for the Sweets Competition. One, a PokePuff's stand, was set up close to the building.

"This isn't the time for a snack," Gary drawled.

"Sure it is!" The other man quipped and sprinted along the roofline. Unsure of what he was doing, Gary followed anyway, and without so much as a heads up, Cameron jumped off the roof. He plopped onto the tarp roof, bouncing a few times, but remaining unharmed. The people inside the stand shouted in alarm however. Cameron slid off the side and motioned for Gary to follow, then raced after the Aipom, which could be seen bobbing and weaving between the crowd.

Taking a long breath, and telling himself he had done worse, Gary jumped. CRASH! The wooden supports splintered and the tarp caved in on the stand. The women working it screamed and dove out of the way as he smashed into their display of PokePuffs.

"Sorry!" He apologized quickly, jumping from the stand and sprinting away before they could angrily berate him. He ignored the throbbing now in his lower back, and growled as he jumped up to see where Cameron went. Spotting him, and the tail of Aipom, he pursued.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Dawn asked curiously as Misty, May, and Serena walked through the front door to the Ketchum house.

"Clemont and Bonnie have arrived," Serena explained. "We figured we should beat them here."

"How's Lance doing out back?" Misty asked.

"He's got it set up," the bluenette informed, adjusting the sleeping Kaiden in her arms. "He just now putting the finishing touches to the brisket I think."

"Good. How were the kids?"

May removed her bandanna and proceeded to the couch as Dawn spoke, "Absolutely wonderful! Their all asleep right now, they played so hard."

She cast Kaiden a warm smile and extended him out for Misty to take. The redhead gently received her son, and the smile spread across her expression as she looked down on his sleeping face.

"He looks so much like Ash," Serena commented. Misty agreed with a hum, and whispered that she was going to check in on the other kids, before walking across the room and heading upstairs.

"Should we go see if Lance needs help?" May asked from her comfortable place on the sofa, twirling her bandanna through her fingers.

"He'll be fine," Dawn waved, sitting beside her. "Besides I'm starving. I'll eat the entire brisket if I go out there now."

"Touché," the brunette nodded.

"You ate like an hour and a half ago!" Serena exclaimed exasperatedly, taking the last remaining spot on the couch.

May simply blushed, and rested her hands against her stomach, the bandana lying across her knuckles, "Can I ask you two something?"

Both women looked at her curiously, the same expression forming on their faces.

"Would you propose if you thought your man was taking to long?"

Humorously, both Serena and Dawn's eyes widened and jaws fell open. Neither one replied immediately, both taking the time to consider what May was asking. Dawn, replied first, "Yes, I suppose. If it felt right. There's nothing wrong with the woman asking I guess."

"I wouldn't," Serena scratched her cheek. "Maybe I'm a romantic, but I think the guy should do it. I'm all for the woman taking charge on a few things, like a first kiss, first date. But proposing I believe should fall to him."

That wasn't as helpful as May was hoping for, and it must've showed, because Dawn quickly added, "Everyone has their opinion, and what you feel is the right thing to do is what matters. Out of any of us, you would be the one to do it."

"She's right," Serena nodded. "Just follow your heart. Isn't that what led you and Cameron together to begin with?"

Technically, it was Ash and Misty that brought them together. Through their own personal bickering, and stubbornness. But they did have a point. If she felt the time was now, then why not just do it? Although...

"How would I even go about it?" She questioned more to herself than the other two. "Buy a ring and take a knee? That would seem kind of silly for me to do."

"Maybe do it in your own way?" Dawn suggested. "What's something May would do?"

"Eat all the food and leave the ring in a cupcake," Serena cracked with a half smile, earning a playful glare.

"I'd just do it," May said after a moments thought. "Me and him, surrounded by our friends. That's the way we met, that's the way it's been since then. A simple question that could change the rest of our lives. He wouldn't expect it, and that would make it special."

"Are we being hypothetical, or are you being serious," Dawn asked with a slight wrinkle in her brow.

"Guess we'll find out tonight," the brunette replied a little uneasily.

* * *

"Almost there," Ash said from the passenger seat, tapping his window with a knuckle to get Bonnie's attention.

"Good! I'm ready to see my favorite nephews and nieces!" The young blonde happily sang from the back.

Brock navigated his truck down the road, skirting along the outer edges of town, so as to avoid the traffic for the Sweets Competition. Clement fiddled with a small handheld device while they drove, occasionally tossing a comment about their current topic.

"They aren't technically your nieces and nephews," he told her.

"And you won't _technically_ get a girlfriend with that kind of attitude," she shot back.

"Easy you two," Brock chimed in. "Let's get back to the house in one piece."

"He started it," the young woman blamed, and went back to looking out the window at the beautiful sights around New Pallet. To their right sat the town itself, with one story buildings and lots of stalls and stands down every street. To their left was the woods, filled with many different types of Pokémon. Some which Bonnie had never seen before. Like that small purple rat looking thing.

"What the!" Brock suddenly shouted, and slammed on the brakes. The passengers lurched forward, throwing their arms up to supports themselves. The truck tires squealed as they tried to stop, and an Aipom, followed by a familiar figure, sprinted across their path. Another person tried to follow, but a dull thud sounded when the truck smacked into him and he rolled up onto he hood.

Gary blinked as he looked through the windshield and caught Ash's bewildered eyes. Then he shouted, "Cam needs help! Gotta go!"

And he slid back off the truck, sprinting into the woods. A moment of silence pierced the interior of the vehicle, ringing through their confused heads. Then Ash unbuckled his belt and opened the door, "Take these two to my house, I'll meet you there."

"Ash-" Brock tried to reason, but the door slammed shut and Ash maneuvered around the truck, disappearing into the trees. He ran, with twigs and leaves slapping his torso and face, following the sounds of Gary ahead of him.

A loud pained howl made him run faster, and he quickly caught up to Gary standing by Cameron lying on his back, with his hand drawn to pinch his nose. A low hanging tree limb was swinging back and forth, making Ash connect the dots.

"That damn thing smacked me with a tree!" Cameron shouted nasally as he sat up.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Ash asked loudly to get their attention. Both turned their head to see him, and both groaned in an equally same manner.

It was Cameron who answered, "An Aipom took off with May's ring!"

"That Aipom?" Ash blinked, pointing behind them. Cameron and Gary spun around, both stiffening in shock as the little Pokémon stood two feet from them, glancing between the two curiously.

"Aipom?" It squeaked, taking a step closer to Cameron and extending its tail towards him. Holding out the ring box.

It took a second, but he realized it was trying to give him the ring back. A half smile formed on his lips. Guess it had just been wanting to play.

"Thank you," he said, crouching down to grab the tiny box. "You gave me a good chase there-"

"Pom!" It jumped back out of reach and waved the box tauntingly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"! He finished with a roar and dove forward, missing as the Pokémon once again jumped out of the way, and he received a face full of dirt as he hit the ground. It sniggered and bolted into the underbrush. "AFTER IT!"

* * *

The sun was slowly beginning to set, and Brock had arrived with Clement and Bonnie some time ago, but no Ash. Misty asked where he was, and Brock had to take her aside to explain.

"I can't get into the full details, I'm not even sure what it was all about, but Gary and Cameron were after an Aipom and he raced off to help," he had said. He then asked Misty not say anything to anyone else, which earned a suspicious glare from the redhead, but she agreed. Brock was decent at always having a good reason for the things he asked.

Currently the present group sat out back behind the Ketchum home, smelling the wonderful scent of food floating through the yard. Lance extinguished the fire under the grill, closing the lid and stepping back.

"Is it done?" May asked excitedly, and slunk low when Lance shook his head.

"It has to simmer for another thirty minutes," he told her. "Then it will be done."

Serena and Bonnie raced behind the now awake kids, playing a game of tag they were losing. Delia and Darcy hobbled after Serena, while Brent ran from Bonnie. Misty watched them play, grateful to have company that could give her a break. She enjoyed playing with her child, no doubt, but momma needs a break now and again.

Dawn was once again cradling Kaiden in her arms, tapping his nose gently and making him giggle, "He even is as easily entertained like his father."

"It makes him easy to raise," Misty quipped, leaning over to poke her own sons nose, earning an excited squeal from the infant.

"Hey all!" A voice called from the side of the house, and a man with spiky brown hair, wearing a white cap, appeared around the corner. He was followed by another man, carrying a camera around his neck.

"Hey Ritchie! Todd!" Misty called. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss a get together," Ritchie smiled, taking a seat at the wooden bench the group occupied.

"No Iris or Cilan?" Todd asked, looking down the table as he too sat down.

"They couldn't get away," Misty informed them. "Busy with League and Connoisseur stuff."

"We made it!" Bonnie proclaimed proudly from the other side of the yard. The distraction allowed Brent to catch her, and he wobbled away as quickly as possible.

"Where's Ash?" Ritchie noticed who they were still missing. "And Gary and Cameron?"

"That's a good question," Misty frowned, casting a glance to Brock, who dodged having to answer by joining Lance at the grill.

May's expression grew distant again as other topics came up, and she rested her hands in her lap, staring down at the table. An elbow nudged her side, and she looked up to meet Serena's worried eyes.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "They'll be here."

May nodded, not wanting to verbally say that's not what had her concerned.

* * *

Gary leaned against a tree for support on the edge of the woods, inhaling and exhaling heavily. Ash walked out onto the dirt road before them, panting just as hard, now covered in dirt and leaves like the other two. Cameron came out of the trees, shoulders slumped in defeat as he stopped beside Ash.

"This sucks," he said.

"Hey, we'll get it back," Ash reassured. "We know it went that way. We'll find it."

"I'm making Aipom soup when we catch it," Gary growled, pushing off the tree and joining them. He frowned when he noticed the way Aipom had indeed gone. "Isn't that direction to your house Ash?"

Cameron's face paled, and Ash's eyes grew wide. Simultaneously, without saying a word, the three burst into a sprint after the Pokémon. To their relief, they soon caught up with Aipom. To their horror, it was sliding into the shrubs that lined the Ketchum house. In the darkening light, they could see the backyard was lit up, and could hear voices in happy conversation.

"Now what?" Cameron asked shakily.

"We go up there like nothing's wrong," Gary told them. "And we get that damn ring before Aipom decides to toss it right at May."

"Would it know to do that?!"

"At this point, I wouldn't put it past the little bastard. Come on," the researcher took off in a brisk walk. Heading straight for the backyard. Ash patted Cameron on the back reassuringly and followed. Swallowing hard, the terrified man stepped in line behind his friends.

A chorus of happy voices greeted them as they appeared in the artificial lighting, and the sight before them nearly wiped away their trouble. Their friends and family, sitting around a wooden table, prepping what appeared to be a delicious feast of all kinds of food. Brisket, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, salad, and a rather large purple cake in the center.

Ash's mouth instantly started to water, but that was stopped by the short tempered, "Ash!" That came his way.

Misty used a single finger to beckon him to her, and he slowly walked up to the table.

"Hey everyone," he greeted warmly.

"Why are you three covered in dirt?" The redhead asked for the group. Cameron caught May's curious stare, and quickly looked away. Gary simply sighed and took a seat by Serena, who shot him an angry glare. He gave her a smirk in return.

"We, uh," Ash stammered, glancing around at every person there. Who were all staring right back! Waiting on an answer! "We, got into a pretty tough battle."

Misty cocked a brow, "A battle?"

"You had to be there," Ash nodded. "It was tense, but we won. Right Cam?"

"Hm? Oh, right!" He nodded vigorously to the group. Gary face palmed.

* * *

Dinner went much better than Gary would have expected. They group seemed to believe, or rather not want to question it anymore, Ash's story. And they had all sat down to enjoy their delicious food. He kept sparing glances for the Aipom however, and he could see Ash and Cameron doing the same. So far it hadn't caused a ruckus, but he could see it occasionally. Lurking in the shadows of the night, watching them. He would've been creeped out if he wasn't so pissed off.

Aside from the three casting wary glances every now and then, only one particular thing seemed out of the ordinary. The tension between Cameron and May. They sat beside each other, and they talked, but it was painfully obvious to everyone there that they each had something they wanted to say to the other.

At one point, Ritchie leaned over and whispered so only Gary could hear, "What's up with them? They aren't going to break up are they?"

Gary had to hold his sarcasm, for the sake of the group, and he whispered back, "Just wait and see."

After dinner, the group of friends had spread out across the yard. Playing with the children, playing different games like cornhole, or horseshoes. Or even just relaxing in the grass, enjoying a nice conversation.

Gary put the tip of the beer bottle he was holding up to his lips and took a long swig. His eyes darted around the yard, searching for that Aipom. It was still here, he could feel it. Ash walked up beside him, watching Clemont and Brock beating Bonnie and Todd at horseshoes.

"See it yet?" He asked, casually sipping from his own beer.

"Nope," Gary replied, taking another swig as the night breeze rifled his hair. "How's Cameron holding up?"

"Um..." Ash pointed his bottle towards the man in question, who was sitting by the cooler, wringing his hands. "Okay?"

"He does not look okay," Gary pointed out. He then swung his gaze to find May, and saw her sitting beside Serena and Dawn, completely ignoring their conversation while she watched her boyfriend. "May's figuring out something's up."

"What gave it away?" Misty's voice made the two of them jump, and she stepped up beside them. "Alright you two, what's going on?"

"Well-" Gary started, but Misty stopped him by raising a finger right up to his face.

"Don't feed me that Gary bullshit," she told him seriously. "I want the truth."

"Cameron is going to propose tonight, and an Aipom stole the ring," Gary said smoothly, and fluidly. Not breaking eye contact with the red head. Ash's eyes widened and he looked at Gary with disbelief.

"We weren't supposed to tell," he squeaked.

"Meowth is gunna be out of the bag soon anyway," the researcher replied, motioning with his bottle to May approaching Cameron.

"Damn," Ash groaned. "I thought for sure we'd get that Aipom first."

Misty cleared her throat, "That Aipom?"

Both men turned the way she was pointing, and both felt fear jolt their spines as they saw the monkey racing across the yard, after May.

"Oh no you don't," Gary growled, dropping his beer and bursting into a run. Maybe it was the alcohol, but all the soreness from the day was gone as he took each step. Aipom heard him coming, and squeaked in alarm when it saw how close he was.

It tried to pick up its pace, but Gary dove, his fingers closing around the tiny box and ripping it from Aipom's grasp. He hit the grass and rolled, coming to a stop in a crouched position on one knee.

"Gotchya!" He declared proudly, looking to the ring he was holding up in victory. The lid had sprung open, and revealed a beautiful gold diamond ring, encrusted around the rim with smaller diamonds that sparkled brightly.

"Gary..." the surprised whisper faltered the victory dance in his head, and his eyes focused passed the ring he was holding high...focused straight into a pair of blue eyes that sparkled as brightly as the diamonds.

The backyard had gone silent as Serena's arms drew up, and she covered her mouth with both hands. Gary blinked once, twice, thrice...oh shit...he was surrounded by his friends. He was two feet in front of his girlfriend. He was looking straight into her eyes. He was on one knee. HE WAS HOLDING A DIAMOND RING UP TO SERENA!

"Um..." he swallowed, knowing every pair of eyes present was on him and her, watching with bated breath for the event to unfold. Fuck...

"Will you marry me?" He blurted out before he could fully process what was happening.

"Yes!" She screamed happily and dove in to plant a kiss on his lips. He received the kiss, but didn't move from his position, and she collapsed to her knees. Crying and holding onto his shoulders. Smiling so wide he thought her face might rip.

Where did that Aipom go?

What just happened?

Who was clapping?

Why were they clapping?

Fuck you wolf whistle and the Brock you're coming from!

* * *

Ash sat down on the cooler beside Cameron, a rather large grin covering his face. He was watching their friends congratulate Gary and Serena, who was now wearing the diamond ring proudly. "Well that didn't go as planned huh?"

Cameron had to chuckle, "No, no it did not."

"Are you gunna tell her?"

"Absolutely not," Cameron shook his head. "I wouldn't take that away from Serena, and it's fun to watch Gary squirm a little."

"I meant May."

The man faced Ash, catching his meaning, "Of course, I just need a new ring."

"Maybe not," the raven haired man nodded forward, motioning to May who was approaching once again. "And I take my leave."

Before Cameron could protest, Ash was gone and May had taken his spot.

"Hey there," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back, albeit weakly.

"So," she said slowly. "We need to talk."

Those were some scary words, "Yea I suppose so."

"First off," she grabbed his hand. "Why have you been acting so weird tonight?"

He exhaled through his nose and chuckled, "That is a long story, with a hilarious ending."

"Wanna share?"

"I will, but first...I have something I need to ask you."

She tilted her head to the side, giving him a curious stare.

"Do you love me?"

She blinked first before smiling at him sweetly, "Of course."

Well then, guess he didn't really need a ring, right? May's smile faltered and she fidgeted in place as his smile turned to a serious look. She pressed her free hand against her stomach in anticipation.

He opened his mouth to ask the question, to seal the deal and never step back, but she spoke first, speaking rapidly, with a scared tone.

"Will you marry me?" She blurted.

A buzzing filled his ears, and then the words forced it away, soaking into his brain like a drug. She began to look terrified, and then he said, "Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes!"

She beamed wildly, and leaned forward, smashing her lips against his. When she pulled away, she asked with faded breath, "Should we tell everyone?"

Cameron licked her sweet taste from his lips, and glanced over to Gary still getting pats on the back, "Nah, let them have their moment. We'll tell everyone later."

"Sounds good," she nodded and nestled up close to him. Relaxing into his familiar warmth. "One more thing."

He wrapped his arm around her and tilted his head to see her face.

"I'm two months pregnant."

* * *

The cookout was over, meaning everyone was returning home for the night. Gary and Serena left, being showered with good wishes and even more excitement than earlier that night. Before they left however, Gary managed to isolate Cameron and promise up and down he would replace the ring.

Misty and Bonnie had vanished to put the children to bed, while the others cleaned up the backyard. Cameron and May were behaving much more normally now, and Ash was picking through the leftovers before Lance and Ritchie could pack them up. Dawn was tossing empty beer bottles in a trash bag, and Clemont was attempting to use his Clemontic Gear to make picking up the trash faster.

Brock waited for his moment, slinking into the shadows beside the house when no one was looking. He double checked to make sure he hadn't been seen, and he silently whistled. From out of the bushes came the Aipom, scurrying up to him and climbing up to his shoulder.

"You did good today," he scratched the Pokemon under the chin. "Delila would've been proud of you."

* * *

 **Awe, I really enjoyed writing this one! Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as me.**


End file.
